


Whumptober 2018

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Iron Dad, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Whump, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Basically, I'm using whump prompts each day for the month of October that will mostly focus on the dynamic between Peter and Tony (their father-son relationship).





	1. Whumptober Day 1: Stabbed

The day started off just like any other day, or well until Hydra decided it wanted to unleash its terror onto the people of New York.  
Evil robots were their choice of world domination today and honestly Tony wanted to laugh in the face of whoever was running this operation. The billionaire couldn’t help but judge the poor craftsmanship these robots had. Their blasters did damage but they were nothing compared to his own blasters let alone War Machine’s. They seemed more like ragdolls then actual robots. 

By the time Steve managed to detain whoever was behind Ultron’s knock off army Rhodey was destroying the last of the ragdoll robots. 

“Too easy,” Tony laughed watching his friend half-heartedly fire his repulser.

“Rather have an easy day over a hard one,” Rhodey shrugged kicking the head of one of the robots. 

“Oh look we finished just in time for lunch. Anyone up for Shawarma?”

Listening to the chatter over the comms Tony notice one voice that was missing from the conversation. “Hey Pete, you ok? You’ve been awful quiet.” Silence filled his ear as his cocky demeanor switch into one of worry. “Pete? Not cool buddy I need you to respond.” 

After a few more moments on silence, an airy laugh echoed in Tony’s helmet. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark… I’m going to have to rain check on lunch.”

Relieved that his kid was lying dead somewhere, Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Why is that Peter?”

“Well I… ah shit… might have a slight problem,” Peter’s voice wobbled as he muttered curses under his breath. “Oh f me that hurts.” 

Just as he muttered his last sentence the comms were filled with questions about his whereabouts and how injured he was. 

“I’m uh… on 39th street,” He responded in a whisper.

Giving all he had into his thrusters, panic bubbled beneath Tony’s chest as he tried to remain calm for Peter’s sake. By the time he spotted Peter, his back was pressed against some rumble head hanging low. Landing the ground effortlessly, Tony ran over to the teen’s body already fearing the worst. 

“Kid?” He whispered taking in the sight in front of him. It didn’t take long for Tony to notice the large knife sticking out of Peter’s side as the teen breathed shallow breaths.  
Peter’s head slowly raised as blood dribbled out of his mouth. “Hey...Mr.Stark. Looks like… I’ve been stabbed.” The teen coughed loudly slightly choking on the blood sitting in his mouth. 

“You’re going to be ok kid, I promise.” 

_“I don’t feel so good."_

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat as memories of Titan resurface. Peter couldn’t die again, he barely functioned the first time it happened and there was no way in hell that it was going to happen again. 

“You're ok kid, I got you.”

* * *

Getting Peter back to the tower without causing him any more pain and moving the large knife in his side was more of a hassle than Tony realized. The kid was dead weight in his arms crying in pain with every moment begging Tony to stop. But he couldn’t, not when he was bleeding out. 

By the time Tony got him to the Medbay where Bruce was waiting with Dr. Cho, Peter was mostly unconscious mumbling incoherent sentences. What happened next was a blur but all Tony could remember was Peter’s cryings and his blood staining the table he laid before Bruce sent him out of the room. Now, he was waiting outside for what seemed like hours praying that his kid wasn’t dead and was going to pull through. The rest of the team soon joined Tony waiting silently all hoping the same outcome and not the one that involved a funeral. 

When Bruce finally came out after God knows how long, Tony stood up hands shaking slightly. 

“He’s going to be ok,” Bruce said as everyone sighed in relief. 

“Can I see him?”

“He’s already asking for you but he’s pretty drugged up still.”

Tony just nodded practically sprinting to his room opening the door to find a breathing Peter who had a loopy grin on his face. 

“T’ny,” He said making grabby hands at the man. 

Tony found himself running his hand through the boy’s messy curls a small smile sitting on his face. “Hey Pete, how you feeling?”

“Weightless,” He mumbled. 

“Well that the drugs working.” 

Peter blinked a few times to stop his eyes from drooping. “T’ny?”

“Yeah?”

“So when are we getting Shamwa?”

Tony laughed. “When you're feeling better.” Peter nodded a yawn escaping from his lips as he nuzzled into Tony’s hand running through his hair. “Get some sleep kiddo, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“M’kay.” 

Shaking his head with a smile, Tony sighed as the feeling of panic slipped away. Peter was ok and that was all that matter.


	2. Whumptober Day 2: Bloody Hands

The last few hours seemed like a blur to Peter as he trudged down the hallway of his apartment. A slightly damp hoodie clings to his body head hanging low just out of sight of his neighbors so they wouldn’t see bruises littering his face. Nothing like a beat down from Flash to end the school day. It’s not like he could do anything, even with his powers. Peter Parker wasn’t an enhanced super so no matter how much he wanted to throw Flash across the football field, he had to suck it up and take the punch. 

Wiping away the remaining tears threatening to spill, he sniffled hand shaking as he turned the doorknob to his apartment. Sluggishly walking into his living room he kept his down praying that no one would stop him. 

“Peter! Where have you been?” His Uncle Ben called making him stop in his tracks. “We’ve been trying to reach you for the last two hours!” 

“Sorry,” his voice wobbled. “I was just out doing stuff.”

“Doing stuff? Peter, you’ve been-“

“Ben honey,” May said cutting him off. “Peter baby what happened?”

“Nothing.” He huffed turning away from his Aunt and Uncle to hide in his room. 

“Peter?” May shouts after him. “You are not hiding in your room after disappearing on us for hours!” 

Before Peter could even get away Ben was quick to grab his arm pulling back to the same place he was standing. Shoving his Uncle’s arm off, he still kept his head down feeling trapped. 

“Peter I don’t know what’s gotten into lately but his behavior is not ok,” Ben said. 

“Honey tell us what happened,” May said holding his face gently lifting it up so his eyes could meet hers. Once she got a good look at his face covered in bruises an audible gasp left her lips. 

“Who did this,” Ben growled a stern expression sitting on his face. 

“No one,” Peter muttered biting his tongue to stop a new wave of tears from falling. 

May still keep her hands against his face fingers gently brushing over the bruises. “Honey if someone is bullying you-“

“No one is bullying me!” He exclaimed backing away shoving May’s hands off of him.

“Peter!”

“Sorry,” He mumbled. “I’m fine really.”

“We just want to know what’s wrong, Peter,” Ben said in a soft voice. “You’ve been so distant lately is this why?”

“I’m fine.”

“Peter, honey you don’t seem fine just tell us what’s going on,” May added trying to reach out for her nephew again. 

“I’m fine,” He repeated. 

“Peter,” Ben said voice soft but still stern. 

He sighed already knowing he’s not going to win this battle. “Some kids been bothering me at school but it’s honestly nothing. I would tell you if it got worse.”

“If they got worse? May asked. “Peter your face is covered in bruises this is bad.”

“I’m calling the school tomorrow to get this sorted out,” Ben states to Peter’s horror.

“Uncle Ben you can’t!”

“I can’t?”

“Because it would just make this worse. I’m honestly fine you don’t need to get the school involved.” 

“You think I’m going to let some punks bully my nephew?” Ben said voice still soft but growing angrier by the minute.

“Ben-“

“No, May, I’ll take off work tomorrow and get this sorted out.” 

“Uncle Ben please,” Peter whispered tears freely falling down his face. 

“Peter, I’m not just going to sit here and let these kids hurt you and expect to get away with it.”

“You're the worst!” He cried rushing out of the room ignoring the calls of May and Ben.

Shutting the door quickly, Peter locked it running his hands through his hair trying to breathe through the wave of sobs that bubbled out of his chest. 

There were a few knocks at his door. “Peter, baby open the door, please. We’re not mad we just want to talk. Peter?” 

Taking a shallow breath, Peter opened his window giving one glance to his door before hopping out onto the pavement below. Landing with a soft thud, he stuck to the shadows hoping to get far away from his apartment.

* * *

After walking for a while, his loud sobs slowly turned into pained gasps and hiccups. Taking a few more deep breaths, Peter found himself sitting next to an empty dumpster in some dark alleyway. Leaning his head against whatever building was behind him, he took out his phone only to multiple miss phone calls from Ben and May. 

“God you're so pathetic Peter,” He whispered. “You’re Spider-Man and you can’t even stand up to a bully.” Scrolling through some of his many text messages from his Aunt and Uncle a few tears rolled down his face. “May and Ben don’t deserve him, they don’t deserve a screw up like me.” 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Peter sniffled testing his head against his knees feeling guilty about what happened tonight. He didn’t mean to be hours late nor did he mean being rude to Ben who was just trying to help him. 

Sitting for a few more moments in all his guilt, a sudden jolt came from the back of his neck as the hairs on his arms and neck stood up. Now more aware of danger around him, Peter glanced around finding nothing but darkness and few people talking a few blocks away. That’s when he heard it, a loud gunshot echoing through the air along with a small pained gasp. The next thing he knew a stranger spirited on by in a panic disappoint before Peter could get a good look at him. Turning to where the man came from he notice a limp body in the distance. Peter’s eyes widen as he himself sprinted towards the figure hoping they were still breathing. 

Approaching the figure in record speed he gasped at the puddle of blood surrounding the man. “Hey, mister are you still-“ Peter’s eyes practically shot of his head words falling flat as he stared at the man in front of him. 

_Ben._

“Uncle Ben,” He screamed sobs already taking over his body as he pressed onto Ben’s bleeding wound. _“No, No, No!”_

“Pete,” Ben whispered. “Found ya,” He laughed painfully through his own tears. 

“You're going to be ok,” Peter said shaking from the horrific scene in from of him. “Somebody help! Please! Call 911!” He yelled crying harder than he did when he left his apartment. 

“It’s ok,” Ben whispered once more. 

“I didn’t mean it. I didn’t mean it,” He cried hands now covered in his uncle’s blood. “You’re not worst.”

“I…know Pete.”

Ben eyes drooped a bit as Peter tried to make him stay awake. “Ben please don’t. Stay awake please.” 

“I love… you Pete.”

Ben grabbed Peter’s hand squeezing it the best he could a few tears now falling from his eyes. 

_“SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!”_

“I…love,” Ben choked out before his shallow breaths stop as his eyes fluttered closed. 

“Ben?!” Peter sobbed. “Uncle Ben?!” He tried again shaking his lifeless uncle. “Please Uncle Ben!”

Sirens blared in the distance signaling that someone, in fact, hurt his cries. But they were late, Ben was gone and now all Peter hand left of him was his bloody hands cover in his uncle’s blood. 

“Uncle Ben?” Peter tried again laying his head on his uncle’s chest. “Please.”

But no matter how much he begged, his uncle wasn’t coming back.


	3. Whumptober Day 3: Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic Attacks

With strained eyes, Peter stared at his bedroom ceiling. No matter how many times he glanced over it he still tried to find some imperfection in the darkness of his room. He sighed letting out a groan of frustration wishing he could find anything just to take his reeling mind.

_He couldn’t fall asleep, not without remembering._

Back in his room in Queens, his ceiling had many things for his tired eyes to see. The water stain by his window, the small cracks in the drywall, to the small dent he made jumping onto his ceiling for the first time after he got his powers. It was all his to study but they were miles away. 

Huffing in frustration again, he pulled at his comforter feeling trapped under his own blankets. Too warm to function he pried off his blankets hoping for some relief. Laying in the dark eyes close a sudden chill crept up his spine. It was all too familiar, the same numbness he felt all those months ago ghosted over him in an unforgiving wave. 

_“I don’t feel so good.”_

Peter’s eyes snapped open lungs constricting painfully. He flatten a hand over his chest gripping his t-shirt until his knuckles turned white. Images flash in front of him panic flooding his senses replacing whatever calm he had with pure fear.

_He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, can’t breathe._

Peter stumbles off the bed too panicked to catch himself from hitting the floor. He curls in on himself panic clutching at throat making it hard for him breathe. He sees grey, his fingers flaking apart turning into dust as Peter stares in pure horror. 

_He can’t breathe, he can’t breathe, he’s dying._

Sobs escaped from his lips sending trembles down his disappearing body. 

“-Peter!”

_He breathed in ash._

“-come of kiddo!”

_It was all him around him now._

“-it’s not real!”

_He didn’t want to go._

“Kid!” A loud voice said shaking his shoulders. “It’s not real! It’s not real!”

Peter’s eyes snapped open body still trembling taking in his current surroundings. The ash was gone, he was still whole, and more importantly Tony was hovering right above him.

“Tony,” He sobbed already being pulled into a tight hug by the man. 

“You’re alright I got you, I got you,” Tony whispered running his fingers through Peter’s curls.

“I don’t wanna go.”

Tony’s grip tighten. “You're not going anywhere.”

Peter stayed in Tony’s arms refusing to let go clinging onto the man who kept his reality in check. He wasn’t dying, he was safe with Tony back on Earth. Slowly his loud sobs turned into quiet hiccups and pained gasps. Tony, however, didn’t let go, he kept a tight hold around Peter. 

“S-Shit,” Peter whispered panic still bubbling beneath his chest.

“Ok, Ok. Easy Pete, let’s just talk,” His mentor said rubbing tiny circles into his back. “Tell me five things you know.”

“F-Five things?” He wheezed.

“Anything five things no matter how random they are.”

Peter breathed deeply racking his brain for something other than the rising panic in his chest. “M-My name is Peter Parker.”

“Keep going.”

He thought again. “Han Solo shot first.”

Tony laughed quietly. “There’s my little nerd. Three more.”

“Ms. Potts almost made Clint cry b-because she beat his high s-score in Pac-Man on her first try.”

Tony laughed again. “Two left.”

“I like olives on my pizza.”

“Good. One more.”

“Thanos is an asshole.” 

Tony hummed in agreement. “Now give me four things you can see.”

Peter blinked a few times trying to make out shapes in the darkness. “You? U-Uh my bed, pillows, a wall.”

“Three things you can feel.”

Peter’s hands tighten around Tony’s shirt. “Your shirt,  
the carpet, your hand.”

“Two things you can hear.”

“Your heartbeat and the AC.”

“And finally one thing you can smell.”

“Popcorn?” Peter sniffled. “I-I think someone making some in the kitchen.” 

Tony nodded still playing with Peter’s curls. “Feeling any better?” Peter nodded as he yawned nuzzling into his mentor’s touch refusing to let go. “Okay let's try and get some sleep kiddo.”

“No,” He muttered. “Once I close my eyes it’ll all come back.”

“Well, then I’ll make sure to stay awake until you feel safe enough to close them.”

Peter finally looked up at Tony with tired eyes. “Really?” He whispered happy that his mentor wasn’t leaving him alone just yet. 

“Really,” Tony whispered breaking his hold to move Peter over to the bed. Once he hit the bed, He nuzzled back into Tony’s side clinging onto him for dear life. “I always got you, Pete, _always.”_


	4. Whumptober Day 4: "No, Stop"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of suicide/attempt 
> 
> So hey as you can tell by the warning it gets deep but nothing graphic. But I also figured I explain my thought process with this one. This prompt just sparked something in me to base Peter’s thoughts on how I was feeling mentally years ago. (I hope that makes sense?) It just felt nice to get some thoughts out in writing.

If there was one thing Peter’s always known deep down was that he was lonely but never truly alone. 

The thoughts that plagued his head followed him in a never-ending cycle of sadness, guilt, and most importantly fear. There was no rest for the people like Peter, just the yearning for silence he would never get. Sure, he was lonely but his thoughts made sure he was never alone. He never could be alone. 

Peter tries to speak but no one ever hears. He speaks, he speaks, and _he speaks._ But the words were never right, they were always wrong.

So Peter implodes. Bottles up his words and feelings collapsing in on himself like a dying star. He sucks in the pain and he sucks in the screams because no one ever will hear him. The numbness inside of him spreads like wildfire, crawling between his ribcage clawing its way into his lungs. His thoughts smother him, he can’t breathe and he cannot fight it. 

Peter’s tired. From his thoughts, his feelings, and everything in between he’s tired. All tangled together in some web that has no end. 

But there are other things Peter knows. 

He knows he wants quiet. He knows that silence was never something he’d known. And he knows he was on the path to achieve his desire.

_One tiny step. One short fall. One end._

Peter stands on the roof, staring at stars. He wants to break, he wants to explode so people can look so they see, but the things inside him they can never see. He’s a shell, a hollow shell of the person he once was. Empty with only the same damning thoughts echoing through this head. Peter stands on the ledge, but he doesn’t jump. The thoughts split in two. One yelling at him to jump while the other screams at him to stay. He sits between the two, pulled in every direction they can push him.

Peter leans forward, he leans back. He takes in another deep breath only to have the icy air burn his smoldering lungs. He stands tall, the tips of his sneakers peeking over the edge. Peter wonders of things he thinks he knows and things he doesn’t.

One tiny step. _Is it quick?_

One short fall. _Does it hurt?_

One end. _Is this his true ending?_

Mental boots clang on the ground behind him. They are rushed, off balance. 

“Peter!”

His mentor sounds afraid, laced with worry. Peter doesn’t think. He leans back, he leans forward.

“No stop!” Tony is quick to grab his arm. Metal hand wrapping tightly around Peter’s arm.

He swallows a lump in his throat. “Hi, Mister Stark.”

“Hey, kid.” His mentor breaths panicked but Peter doesn’t look at him. “Want to tell me what you're doing up here?”

“Just thinking.”

The iron gauntlet squeezes tighter around his arm. Silence falls between the two, except for the thoughts reeling through Peter’s head. 

“So…” Tony begins worry still laced in his voice. Peter leans closer to the edge but the gauntlet’s grip doesn’t falter. “Were you going to-“ 

“Not tonight,” Peter sighed giving into the loud side of his brain feeling no better than he did before. It was another battle he just couldn’t win. 

They stand. It’s silent at least for Tony. 

“Do you want to die Peter?”

He hesitates and Tony waits. “Sometimes.”

“Can you tell me why? Do you know why?”

A pained laugh escapes from Peter’s lips. Of course, he knows, that was the hold reason he was up here in the first place. 

“I just want everything to be quiet,” He finally looks at Tony. “I just want everything to be-“ A sob finally escapes his lips, fears slipping out the void into reality. 

The suit around his arm melts away and Tony pulls Peter off the ledge. He doesn’t resist, it’s not like he could anyway. 

Tony hugs Peter, holding his trembling body listening to the growing chaos in his head. 

“We’ll find you quiet, Peter,” His mentor’s voice breaks through chaos. “I promise.”

And from the first time in a while, Peter finally believed there could be another way in achieving silence.


	5. Whumptober Day 5: Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: panic attacks

In Tony’s defense, he never expected that some magical spike from magical alien would be his downfall. He just wanted to protect his kid. His armor could take it, at least he thought it could. 

Peter was on the ground, no moving whimpering in pain not noticing the threatening alien creeping up before him. Once the adrenaline and fear kicked in, Tony didn’t remember much after that. All he did remember was tackling the alien freak to the ground before a scorching pain shot up his arm. His vision blurred focusing on the large purple spike buried deep in his arm. Tony gasped feeling an all to familiar pain sitting in his chest. Panic clouded his mind as Friday’s voice echoed in the distance. 

Tony laid on his back unable to breathe. Wheezing he crawled at his chest flashes of Afghanistan washing over him in a wave of fear. He wasn’t in New York anymore, he was in the Middle East laying on some dirty table as multiple people cut him open digging into his ribcage. 

“-Mister Stark!” Peter was over his shaking his mentors trembling body. 

Tony wanted to scream, tell Peter he was fine but he was trapped in his own mind unsure what was real. His faceplate was ripped off but he still couldn’t breathe. Peter’s face melted in with the other men prying through his chest as Tony shuddered away.

“-Mr. Rogers!” Peter yelled face eyes widening in panic. “Tony’s down, Tony’s down!”

Tony wheezed black dots filling his vision before his eyes rolled into the back of his head while Peter screamed for help.

* * *

When Tony woke up, panic ensued around him. He wasn’t in Afghanistan anymore, he seemed to be somewhere much cleaner. His team ran around him voices loud but somehow distant. 

A numbness consumed him, almost like his whole body was shutting down. Tony managed to turn his head to the side only to see purple veins covering his entire arm. His breath hitched, eyes now making contact with the crying boy being held back by two super soldiers. 

“Tony!”

He eyes shut again.

* * *

When his body finally jerked to life again, the air felt muggy. He couldn’t breathe, a heavy weight sat on his chest. Tony wasn’t in whatever room he was in before, no he was somewhere far worst. 

_Space._

It surrounded him, an empty void of nothing ripping the air right out of his lungs. He couldn’t go anywhere, he was trapped. 

“-heart rate dropping again!”

More voices echoed in the distance. He wanted to reach out but he couldn’t. Panic bubbled in his chest, as distant cries rang through the empty void.

* * *

Tony floated through the darkness for what seemed like hours now. Trying to follow the distant voices that sounded all too familiar. Panic still sat in his chest, following him like a shadow in the growing darkness. 

Whispers were the only things he could hear. So quiet that he could make out what they were saying. It was only every now and again that a small broken voice could be heard. 

“Tony, please.”

_It sounded so familiar._

“Please don’t die.”

_He was dying?”_

“Please,” the voice was crying now. “I can’t lose another Dad.”

_Peter, the voice was Peter._

“I don’t wanna be alone again.”

And then Tony couldn’t hear anything for a while.

* * *

When he finally came through for the third time, the numbness and the weight against his chest was gone. Tony blinked taking in his stark white surroundings that were much different than the black void he grew accustomed to. 

The only weight he did feel was the head of a familiar mop of brown curls resting against him. Quietly, Tony smiled running his fingers through the curls as the boy stirred. 

Peter groaned rubbing his eyes. “Doctor Banner I already told you I’m not-“

“I’m not Bruce kiddo.”

The boy’s head snapped up quickly tears already forming in his eye. “Dad!” Peter collapsed onto him bringing him into a hug without pulling any wires. 

Tony laid there stunned his hand already finding Peter’s curls once more. He smiled heartwarming at what his Spiderling said moments prior. 

“I-I thought you were g-gonna die and I-“ Peter sniffled resting his head against Tony’s chest. “P-Please don’t do t-that again.” 

“Trust me kiddo I don’t plan on it,” Tony chuckled still feeling drained from the events that happened earlier. 

“Pinky swear?” Peter asked holding his pinky up.

“Pinky swear.”


	6. Whumptober Day 6: Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Anxiety

Betrayal was always the one thing Tony knew from a young age. It was always there, always from the people he trusted the most. _But it never could break him._

His father, Howard was never around always blowing him off for a glass of alcohol and whatever had his attention that day. But being the naive child he was, Tony still sought out for the attention of Howard in hopes that one day he may actually notice the young boy.

Whether that was solving many equations in front of his father’s work colleagues or building new inventions Tony would do it. However, he began to see that the small attention his father was giving the boy was only for his own personal game.

Growing older Tony realized that his father never truly cared about him as a person, as his son. It was only when he could brag to the press or anyone about how _his_ child was so smart because after all, Tony was _his_ child. So Tony pulled back only doing what his father wanted to avoid the drunken rage that would happen if he didn’t. At least he has his mom and Jarvis to keep him company, or at least he thought he did. 

By the time Tony turned twelve, his mother told him that he would be sent off to boarding school. Of course, he pleaded, begged to stay home where at least he knew people. But his parents were firm and sent him away to some place he never knew.

* * *

By the time Tony was twenty-one, he was a known as a playboy. The press compared him to his father and he could do was smile and nod. He hated that people saw him like the man who never gave a shit about him. But the public didn’t know that and they never would.

It was December sixteenth when his longtime friend Obadiah came into his house one night and muttered the very few words that changed Tony’s life forever. 

_“Your parents are dead.”_

Obadiah left shortly after that claiming he needed to tend to some things at Stark Industries. Tony was alone, that the familiar feeling of betrayal sitting in his gut. After that Tony continued on putting a mask that resembled his father’s and took over the company. Building weapons and making sure the Stark name didn’t get dragged through the mud.

* * *

More than ten years later, Tony found himself with a foreign object in his chest keeping himself from dying. The weapons he thought was saving lives were instead killing the very people he tried to protect. He comes home, changed forever ready to move the company forward only to hit with a wave of criticism. The board didn’t like his choices but he didn’t care, he was saving lives. 

Just as Tony began to settle back into his life through him a curveball as Obadiah whispered in his ear telling him the board was kicking him out thanks to his friend's suggestion. The familiar feeling returned once again.

But that feeling didn’t end, in fact, it grew much bigger. Once he found out that Obadiah, his friend was the one selling weapons and tried to kill him that feeling spread like wildfire as his _“friend”_ died. Tony moved on, took control of his company and more importantly announced to the world that he was, in fact, Iron Man. 

It wasn't until months later that his very own body betrayed him. The very thing keeping him alive was also killing him. Tony tried everything but it wasn’t enough to keep himself going. His friends and the public thought he was spiraling but really it was his body shutting down. But eventually, he would through his body’s betrayal and worked his way back to help with a little help.

* * *

It was now years later when Tony’s mind decided to betray him. The nightmares that plages his thoughts was enough to to make his whole body trembling. Anxiety tore through him like wildfire but he sucked it up and refused to let people see it.

Tony had a family now, a weird super enhanced one but it was still a family. And there was nothing he would do to protect the one thing he always wanted. 

So when Wanda showed him his greatest fear of his friends dying, his anxiety took over. He could find a way to save them, and that was Ultron. He didn’t tell the team, only Bruce who helped him run tests needed to made his idea come to life. But that, of course, all backfired when that idea turned into a murderous robot. 

Tony could never shake the looks of betrayal and anger on his team's faces when Ultron first attacked.

* * *

Months later Tony still lives with the guilt of the destruction Ultron cause. So it was a no-brainer to him to sign the accords. That, however, wasn’t the case with some of his teammates. 

His family torn in half with some new guys added into the mix, Tony tried to keep everything civil. He knew how Steve must felt so he tried, he really did try to extend and hand in the best way he could. Even if that meant looking at the utter disgust of his teammates looking at him through bars as he scrambles to find Steve and help him out. 

That, of course, all backfired when a videotape played in front of his very eyes. The date read December 16, 1991, on an all too familiar road with an all too familiar car. Tony’s breath hitched as he watched the very man staying a few feet away from him, murder his parents. 

But nothing could prepare him for the words that came out Steve’s mouth. 

_“Did you know?”_

_“I didn’t know it was Bucky.”_

_“Bullshit Rogers. Did you know?”_

_“Yes.”_

The fight that ensued next was one fueled by the utter betrayal he felt. Steve was his friend, his teammate, his family. And yet he kept the one thing that changed Tony’s very life a secret. 

They fought until they were both beaten to the ground, Steve dropping his shield to the ground as Tony yelled at him. Tears pricked his eyes as the man he once trusted walked away carrying the same made who murdered his parents years ago. Tony laid back on the ground staring the cracked concrete on the ceiling betrayal sitting in his chest as his mind reeled over the last few moments. 

Betrayal was always the one thing Tony knew from a young age. It was always there, always from the people he trusted the most. _And this time, it finally broke him._


	7. Whumptober Day 7: Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood, Language

“S-Screw you,” Peter muttered tongue feeling oddly like mush. 

He blinks, feeling off balance tipping forward in the chair he was tied to. If it wasn’t for the restraints he probably would have fallen onto the ground. Probably from whatever drugs some HYDRA freak poked in his neck.

Peter didn’t know where he was, only how he got here. A late night run to Delmar’s turned into something way worse. He should’ve listened to his senses acting up the moment he walked into the shop but instead, he ignored them. It was only when he was leaving the shop with a mouthful of food that a shadowy jammed a needle to his neck. 

By the time Peter woke up, he was already tied to chair in some abandoned warehouse. He knew he was in deep shit the moment he looked into his captor’s face smiling wide at him. There was a camera on the other side of the room focusing on Peter. He wanted to fight, but the drugs pumping through his system made him lose consciousness before he could. 

The next time he woke up, he was met by an icy wave of water. Gasping he muttered something along the lines of _‘screw you’_ as the man just laughed. 

“You’re going to make me very rich boy,” The man said sharpening a knife just out of the view of the camera. “Say hi to Mr. Stark for me.”

Peter glanced at the camera then back to the knife his captor was holding. He gulped already knowing that Tony was going to get something he never wanted to see. 

“Not so chatty eh?” The man laughed sending shivers down Peter’s spine. “I’ll get to talk don’t worry.” 

“Mr. Stark is going to find me,” He said proudly. Tony would always save him. “And then he’s going to kick your ass.” 

Peter had a small smirk on his face until the man made the first swipe with his knife. He helped in pain watching the blood spill out of his gash. The man smiled pressing down on the wound digging his thumb inside his arm. 

Peter bit his lip, groaning in pain. He refused to look at the camera. He didn’t want Tony to see the pain on his face. 

“Now let’s give your other arm a matching gash.”

Before the crazy man could put the knife onto his arm, loud crashes echoed in the distance. Just as the man glanced to the door, they flew off their hinges with a loud bang.

“Hey asshole step away from my kid!”

Peter’s head snapped up a relieved grin sitting on his face. Tony came for him like he knew he would. Tony aimed his repulsors at the man energy glowing brightly.

“Step away asshat.”

“What you think I’m-“ 

Before the man could finish he blasted across the room hitting a wall before falling unconscious. The suit around Tony melted away as stepped effortlessly onto the ground. 

Peter made eye contact with his mentor. “Tony!” 

Tony was quick to run over freeing Peter from his restraints. Before he could get out of the chair, his mentor hands gripped his shoulders. Noticing the blood gushing from his arm. 

“Ok, Ok. Bruce can fix that right up,” Tony said. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah, I can-“ Peter’s legs gave out the moment he stood up. A woozy feeling washed over him black spots filled his vision. “Nevermind, I guess the drugs are still in my system.”

“Drugs?!” Tony asked trying to calm his breathing. “Jesus kid you had me worried.” 

“I’m ok now that you’re here.”

“Quit being cute I’m trying to worry here.”

“Oh haha.”

Tony rolled his eyes melting back into his suit before picking Peter up. “You’re on bed rest until I say so.”

“What no fair! I’ll be fine in an hour,” Peter huffed holding onto him tightly.

“You get to pick the movies.”

Peter sighed trying to hide his excitement. “Fine.”


	8. Whumptober Day 8: Fever

To Peter, he figured that his runny nose and sore throat was just a common cold he was fighting. He’s had them before, he feels a bit crummy for a few days but then bounces back to life. Ever since he got his powers, colds tended to leave his body quickly so there was no reason to worry. 

By the third day of his symptoms, however, his cold seemed to worsen. It was hard to breathe through his nose, let alone finish a conversation without having to use a tissue. His throat was irritated making it hard to swallow and on top of that he had a raging headache.

Not wanting to worry May, he claimed to be feeling better. Saying that his cold was probably at the end of its cycle and he just needed a few more days. He never did tell her about the body chills he was experiencing or his 100.5 fever. He was Spider-Man after all, he would be fine. 

That was however until the last period of school. His body chills worsen as a hefty cough tingled his throat. He sat in the back of class next to a worried Ned as his head pounded. Peter could barely hold his pencil in his shaking hands. 

“Dude you should go to the nurse,” Ned whispered. “You should’ve stayed home today. I would’ve gotten your work for you.” 

He coughed rubbing his runny nose on his sleeve. He probably should have stayed home today, after all his fever this morning was 101 but he wasn’t about to tell Ned that. “I’ll b-be ok. It’s l-last period anyway.” 

“Pete, I really think you should go to the nurse.”

“Ned, I’m-“ Peter was only managed to get two words out before the room started spinning. Gripping his desk black spots filled his vision before he fell face forward to the floor. Everything went black after that.

What Peter experience next is what he figured was a fever dream. Somehow he was in the nurse’s office but instead of May picking him up, it was some man. The next thing he knew he was being pulled towards a fancy car with. He didn’t think much of it, he was too sick to even fight what was happening. Somehow he was curled up in the back seat with a blanket thrown onto of his shaking body. Peter could’ve sworn his felt someone combing through his hair. Too tired to stay awake longer, he shut his eyes.

* * *

By the time Peter opened his eyes, he definitely wasn’t at school. Blinking a few times, he scanned his surroundings only to find that he was in his room at the compound. Maybe his fever dream was real after all. 

“How are you feeling sleeping beauty?”

Peter shifted his head to side eyes widening at the man he did not expect to see, Tony. He sniffled trying to breathe from his congested nose. 

“Ok,” He croaked. 

His mentor raised his eyebrow leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in. “Oh really? Then I guess 103 fever isn’t anything to worry about.”

Peter coughed groaning before trying to pull his blankets up closer to him. “Fine, I feel like shit.” 

“Then why did you go to school? You have everyone a scare there kiddo.”

“I’m Spider-Man I can handle a cold.”

“A cold is not a 103 fever Pete.”

Peter huffed rubbing his tired eyes. “Are you mad at me? You probably had a bunch of work didn’t you?”

Tony adjusted the blankets for Peter brushing the curls off his forehead. “I’m not mad, I was just worried. And work doesn’t matter. You’re more important than that.”

“But-“

“No buts, I rather make sure you’re ok than sit in some boring meeting all day,” Tony said. “Now can I get you anything or do you want to sleep some more?”

Peter thought for a second before a yawn escaped his lips. “ ‘M tired.” 

“Ok then kiddo, get some sleep. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Peter looked over at Tony almost giving him pout. “Cuddles?” 

His mentor laughed fondly standing up from his chair. “Ok scoot over.”

Peter’s lit up as he snuggled closer to Tony eyes drooping shut as his mentor gently played with his curls. He smiles already feeling much better than he did hours before.


	9. Whumptober Day 9: Stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood, Car crash

When Peter gained consciousness, he had no idea where he was. Only that he was in a car in the middle of nowhere.

The smell of gasoline filled the air as something smoldered behind him. His body ached trapped by the seat belt digging into Peter’s thigh. He groaned careful of the glass shards around him. _This was not good, not good at all._

Peter’s head pounded blurring his vision if he moved his head too quickly. There was a strong taste of blood in his mouth and he hoped it was just the fact that he bit his tongue too hard. 

“Karen,” He rasped to his broken mask that was missing one eye and the bottom half of it. Peter waited hoping to hear his AI’s voice but instead he was met with static. “Karen.” He tried again. 

_Nothing._ Just loud static that made his head pound more.

“Oh fuck me.” 

Peter sighed spitting a mouthful of blood. His spider-sense buzzed loudly throwing his other senses out of whack. He gripped the broken steering wheel hard refusing to let his senses overload. Danger was all around him, he needed to remain sharp. 

Turning his head he scanned around the car, or what was left of it. One half of the car was dented inward caked in blood that clearly wasn’t Peter’s. A shiver went down his spine the looker he at it. He thanked the heavens for Aunt May teaching him the seat belt rule, otherwise, he probably wouldn’t still be in this car. 

Being kidnapped was not Peter’s intention, nor was it to crash some stolen car. One minute he’s on a special mission for Fury working with other SHIELD agents the next minute he’s being through into some cell by some HYDRA freaks. By the time he managed to kick down the door to his cell, the rest of the agents were already dead. So Peter ran fear pumping through him hopping into some armored car. 

He didn’t know how long he drove for, all he knew is one moment he was trying to lose two cars gaining on him. One the first car slammed into him, Peter knew it was over. Losing control of the wheel, he spun off the road some colliding with the two other cars in the process. The last thing he remembers is rolling down a hill until his head hit the windshield knocking him out. 

The smell of gasoline in the air troubled Peter, especially when he heard the sound of a small fire behind him. He needed to get out of his car, and he needed to now. The only problem was the metal part of his seat belt was buried deep in his thigh. 

He stared at his hands shaking. “Just rip it out, Peter.” He hesitates unsure if he should do this. “Just do it.” As stupid as it was, he pictured Shia Labeouf muttering the same words and the expression Ned had the first time he saw that video. 

Trying to take his mind off the action he was about to do, he wrapped his fingers around the belt. Peter took a deep breath yanking the belt upward. 

“Son of a bitch!” He yelled leg throbbing blood trailing down his leg. Trying to collect himself, his spider senses screamed at him. Peter jerked his head behind him eyes widening by the growing fire. “Shit!”

Panicked, he fumbled to get his door open. Yanking on the handle he screamed in frustration as the door appeared to be jammed. Using his good leg, Peter used whatever strength he had and began kicking at the door. After a few good kicks, it flew off its hinges as he scrambled out of the car. 

The moment Peter set both feet down, he hisses in pain leg throbbing from his wound. Fighting through the pain, he limped away from the car. He only managed to get a few feet away before his senses spiked again but this time, Peter didn’t have time to react. Instead, he was thrown across the ground by an explosion.

Landing face first onto the muddy ground, Peter groaned new waves of pain traveling down his body. He laid there, eyes thick with tears as he wanted nothing more to be back home in New York. 

“Come on Spider-Man,” He whispered trying to get himself off of the ground. “Come on Spider-Man!”

Slowly, Peter pushed himself off the ground taking in the large crash site in front of him. He cringed realizing that his enhanced healing was probably the only reason he was alive. 

Deciding to follow the road from the afar, Peter hobbled in the same direction he was going in the car. The team had to be looking for him at his point. He was sure Tony was going to find him, he always did. But the last thing wanted was to be a sitting duck for any other HYDRA agents.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how long he walked for before icy rain starting pouring down on him. It only took a few moments before he was soaked head to toe stepping through the mud. He wanted nothing more to back home under a bunch of fluffy blankets than in this hellhole. 

Trudging forward, the pain in his leg got the worst the more he walked. It didn’t take long before his leg gave out from under him dropping him on a bunch of tree roots. Peter was tired, he was hungry, he was cold, and more importantly, he was losing hope.

“Karen?” He tried again only to be met with the same static. “Karen, please.” He pleaded tears finally rolling down his face. _“Please, I just wanna go home.”_

Peter laid there until his body felt numb, he didn’t even try to prop himself against a tree. Instead, he laid against the tree roots covered in mud too tired to care. A part of him wished those HYDRA agents would find him again just so he be out of this rain. 

He was going to die here, he knew deep down. The team didn’t know where he was, how could they? Karen was offline. Closing his eyes, Peter let out a quiet sob. 

“Peter!” A familiar voice yelled in the distance. 

His eyes shot open, head shifting to the flying figure coming closer. 

“Kid!” The figured cried flying towards him.

A small whimper escaped Peter’s lips once he recognized the figure. “Tony.”

Tony landed by him helmet peeling back. “I found him, I found him!” He exclaimed to the chatter in his comms.

“Tony,” Peter whimpered again as his mentor took his mask off brushing his wet curls out of his face. 

“I got you kiddo, I got you.”

His mentor moved to pick Peter up as he laid limp in his arms. He trembled body shaking from the cold armor but he didn’t care, Tony was taking him home. 

“We’re going to fix you up, Pete. Don’t you worry.” 

Peter nodded wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. He smiles the moment they flying off the ground. He was finally going home.


	10. Whumptober Day 10: Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Blood

Peter didn’t mean to blow Tony off, in fact, he had every intention of rushing over after school to work in the lab with him. His mentor was away for almost two weeks for important SI business and though the two texted every day, he still missed him. But like always life got in the way, or well Flash got in the way. 

He could take Flash, he was just a bully trying to bring him down. However, today his words hit close to home for Peter. 

The actual school day was great for Peter, he nailed his Spanish quiz and Flash wasn’t a huge dick. It was only when his decathlon team had after school practice that everything went downhill.

They had a match coming up with another rival school and Flash decided that he should be able to complete this time and not as a first alternate. Mr. Harrington, with a few side comments of MJ, decided against his request. 

“Parker isn’t even here half the time,” He exclaimed as Peter leaned lower in his chair. “I show up to every meeting!” 

Abe was quick to hit his bell. “False!”

“What did I say about using the bell for comedic purposes?” Mr. Harrington sighed. 

MJ scoffed. “Eugene you skipped the last meeting trying to get a pair of Yeezys. Which is just distasteful but we’re not going down that rabbit hole today. Just last week you missed a practice and a match for a party. But no, please go off.”

“I do have to agree with Ms. Jones,” Mr. Harrington said. “Now let’s get back to the questions I’m sure you guys would like to get done early.”

Flash huffed in frustration glaring daggers at Peter mouthing something along the lines of “you’re dead.” Peter shifted uncomfortably the rest of the practice trying not to let the fear show in his face. 

When practice ended, he was quick to grab his bag making a break for the main doors. The last thing he wanted to do was have Flash giving him crap. Halfway way there Peter stopped realizing that he forgot to grab his Algebra textbook from his locker. 

He sighed debating on whether or not to walk back. He had homework and his math teacher wasn’t as forgiving as other teachers. Not wanting to explain himself to his teacher, Peter mustered up enough courage and found his way to his locker. 

Flash was probably long gone by now. There was no way he would even see Peter at his locker. 

“Hey Penis,” Flash said slamming his locker shut just as he grabbed his textbook.

Nope, Flash did see him. 

“Leave me alone,” Peter stammered out. 

“What’s wrong Penis? I just wanna have a little chat.” Flash puts his hand against the lockers trapping Peter. 

He doesn’t move, no matter how much Peter wanted to punch Flash right now. “Don’t you have some Yeezys to buy?” 

_Wrong move._

Flash was quick you shove Peter against the lockers hands gripped tightly around the collar of his shirt. His spider-senses buzzed but he didn’t react, he couldn’t. 

“Listen here you little freak,” Peter flinches as he laughs. “You know that I deserve that spot more than you do.”

Peter doesn’t say anything. 

“The only reason you have that spot is because Mr. Harrington feels bad since your Uncle died.” Flash smiles at the distressed on Peter’s face. “Look at you, your Uncle would be ashamed of how pathetic his nephew turned out.”

“You’re such a jackass,” Peter mumbled tears pricking his eyes. 

“What did you say to me freak?” 

And that’s when the first punch came. Peter didn’t block the punches, he just took it until Flash let a bloody mess with bruises already forming. By then Peter was on the ground staring up at his bully as he just smiled. 

“You’re so pathetic penis,” He said. “No wonder your parents left you. Hell, that’s probably why your Uncle left. He could stand to look at his freak nephew.”

Peter shuttered at the thought.

“You should probably do everyone a favor and leave. If you know what I mean,” Flash winked at him before walking away. 

Peter waited until he was sure Flash was gone to let out his first sob. He placed his hand over his mouth careful not to be too loud. For the next few minutes, he sat there taking in every word that was just thrown at him.

Snuggling he grabbed his bag, walking out of the school and far away from the tower. He couldn’t go home, not without May questioning him and he especially couldn’t go to Tony. His mentor didn’t need to see him like this, a pathetic mess. 

So he walked until he found himself on top so some apartment complex. Sitting on the edge of the roof, Peter sniffled with a fresh set of tears dipping into his lap. Listening to the city the below him, he also didn’t realize his phone vibrating. 

Taking it out of his pocket and Tony’s contact lit up the screen. Letting it ring a few more times, Peter sent his mentor straight to voicemail. He felt bad but the last thing he wanted to do was cry over the phone. Before shutting off his phone he noticed the many text messages from Tony. 

_-Hey Underoos, hurry up I wanna show you something cool in the lab today._

_-You’re 15 minutes late what’s up?_

_-Pete, a response would be nice._

_-You’re freaking me out kiddo._

Guilt sat in Peter’s gut as he turned his phone off. He just needed to be alone. “God,” He cried wiping his bloody nose. “I’m so pathetic. Can’t even take a punch without crying.”

Peter sat on the roof staring at the city. He would have to go home eventually, but for now, he would just here disappearing from the world a bit. He didn’t know how long he sat there until a loud clang of metal dropped beside him.

“Jesus kid if your going to blow me off just tell me so I’m not looking-“ Tony stopped the minute Peter turned to look at him. Multiple bruises littered his face causing the man to cringe. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Who did this,” Tony asked suit melting away before engulfing Peter in a tight hug. 

“No one.”

“It was Flash wasn’t it.”

Peter tensed clinging onto Tony for dear life. His cries muffled by his mentor’s chest as he shushed him one hand combing through his curls. 

“Listen to me Pete,” Tony began, “He’s just some jealous asshole. Whatever he said, none of that is true.” 

“Pathetic.” 

“What was that?”

“Me,” Peter huffed. “I’m pathetic. I’m Spider-Man and I can’t even stand up to a stupid bully. No wonder Uncle Ben is embarrassed by me.”

Tony gently grabbed Peter’s face making sure his eyes were looking at his. “That is far from the truth. Trust me Peter the pathetic one isn’t you, it’s Flash. He finds joy in making people miserable. You, on the other hand, are one the bravest, smartest, kindest person I have ever met. Uncle Ben is proud of you without a doubt.” 

“Really,” Peter sniffled

“Really kiddo. Now I say let’s go blow this popsicle stand and head back to the tower. I’m in the mood for some Star Wars and some ice cream.”

Peter’s face lit up. “Can we have a marathon?”

“Is there any other way to watch Star Wars?” 

Peter hugged Tony tighter, a smile breaking across his face. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Anytime kiddo.”


	11. Whumptober Day 11: Hypothermia

As a kid, Peter always loved winter. He especially loved the way the city would look covered fresh snow. Anytime it snowed, he was always outside trying to catch the tiny snowflakes with his hands. It took everything May and Ben had to get Peter back inside so he wouldn’t catch a cold. But he didn’t care, he loved the cold.

As he grew older, his view on winter slightly changed after the spider bite. Once the cold weather settled over the city, Peter found himself getting colder a lot quicker than he usually did. What was more troubling was how long it took him to get warm. 

One quick google search later, he realized spiders couldn’t thermoregulate. Peter didn’t tell anyone about this new discovery after that, he just figured to wear more layers. The city always got cold anyway, he could manage the sudden change in temperatures. 

That was however until he and Tony found themselves stranded in the side of the road in the middle of a snowstorm trying to outrun Hydra agents. What started out a simple business trip turned into something much worse in a matter of seconds. 

It was all a blur the moment their jet got hijacked by Hydra. Tony practically dragged him everywhere the moment they landed. After almost dying multiple times, Peter’s adrenaline rush didn’t die down until Tony was speedy off down some icy road muttering curses under his breath. 

“Holy shit.” Were the only words Peter was able to mutter. 

Surprisingly, Tony was able to lose the agents but that didn’t stop the car from running out of gas the moment they both breathe a sigh of relief. Now stuck on the side of the road somewhere in the middle of Europe Peter finally let his fear sink in. 

“We’re going to be ok,” Tony said patting his shoulder. “We just need to-“

Peter didn’t listen to the rest of Tony’s sentence as he watched the snow fall faster. He wasn’t dressed for a snowstorm, all he was wear was flannel underneath a sweater and some jeans. He didn’t have his suit, Tony didn’t have his, he was screwed.

“Pete?” Tony snapped his fingers in front of his eyes. He jerked eyes focusing back into his mentor. “Did you hear a word I just said?”

Peter shivered slightly. “Not really.”

“We have to move before the storm gets worse.” 

“O-Oh.” 

“Luckily those bastards didn’t take my phone in time so if we can get a single the team should be able to find us,” His mentor said. 

Tony was first to open the door, Cursing at the sudden gust of wind. Peter gulped the moment his hand touched the door handle. This brain screamed at him to tell Tony how his body doesn’t do well in the cold but he kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to freak his mentor out. 

Peter opened the door an icy chill covering his body. “Oh fuck me,” He muttered walking over to Tony cover his hands with his sleeves.

“I know it’s cold but we can manage it’s not so bad. New York had worst storms.”

Peter laughed teeth chattering. He wasn’t going to last very long.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how long they walked until he felt his toes go numb. His whole body shivered and his teeth were chattering away. Tony stopped turning to look at him with a worried glance. 

“Hey, kiddo you feeling ok?” He asked rubbing Peter’s arms to create some warmth. The moment he touched his arms Tony let out a gasp. Peter was already ice cold. “I didn’t think you could get cold his fast.”

Peter sighed burying his numb face into Tony’s chest. “S-Spiders c-can’t Thermoregulate.” He tried finding any warm in his mentor but his whole body was growing numb at this point. “I-I get c-cold a lot f-faster.”

“Peter you should have told me,” Tony said taking off his jacket slipping Peter’s shaking arms inside. Zipping up the coat, Peter still shivered. 

“M’sorry.”

“Kiddo, no,” Tony sighed. “It’s not your fault. But I do need you to do is stay awake for me. Keep your eyes open. I’m going to get us out of this down you worry.”

Peter nodded and kept walking against the icy wind.

Tony’s hand was on Peter’s arm while his other was holding his phone trying to get a single. Peter didn’t know how far they were but the road ahead of them seemed endless. All he wanted to do was sleep, close his eyes for a bit. 

Peter stopped walking hoping to sit down. His whole body was numb, it hurt to even move his limbs. His skin looked ghostly and he was pretty sure his lips were a nice shade of blue. “I’m tired,” He huffed. “I’m g-going to rest for a-“

“No, no, no!” Tony was quick to grab Peter before he felt limp in his arms. “Stay awake Pete, stay awake for me.” His mentor begged.

Peter nodded but couldn’t find the willpower to move his legs. “I’m tired,” He repeated.

Without a word, Tony lifted him up arms fighting holding him up. “I’ll carry you then. But you gotta stay awake Pete.”

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder not saying another word. Instead, he focused on keeping his eyes open. But he couldn’t. His body was too tired to even fight his eyes closing.

“Hey Pete, I got a signal,” Tony said. “Pete?”

Peter was lowered to the ground gently hands tapping in his face. He wanted to stay awake but he just couldn’t.

“Kiddo, I need you to open your eyes for me.” Tony panicked. “Don’t do this Pete, helps is coming please stay awake. _Please.”_

Peter groaned his body trembling. Tony pushed his frozen curls out of his face. 

“I know you’re buddy, I am too. Just stay awake for me ok?”

Peter’s world went black.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was oddly warm but still cold. However, the numbness taking over his body was gone. Opening his eyes fully, he realized that he wasn’t in the snow storm anymore, he was in a hospital under multiple blankets. His skin didn’t look as pale and he could actually move his limbs without them hurting. 

“Damn,” Peter groaned at his near death experience. 

“Damn indeed Parker, you scared the shit out of me,” Tony said beside him. 

Peter jerked his head to the side studying a tired-looking Tony playing with the ends of one on his blankets. He sat in a chair wrapped in his own blanket. There was still a slight chill in his bones as he attempted to pull the blankets closer to him. 

“I’m sorry.”

Tony took the blanket around him and put it on top of Peter. “I’m not mad, I was just worried.”

Peter nodded curiously noticing the other empty bed with missing blankets in the room. It didn’t take long to connect the dots. 

“Wait shouldn’t you be laying down as well?”

“Possibly but you kept shivering so I figured you needed my blankets. I’m fine anyway,” Tony shivered slightly.

“Fine my ass.”

Tony laughed shaking his head fondly. “Find then smart ass scoot over so I can get warm.” 

“Since you asked so kindly,” Peter jokes making A spot for Tony before cuddling right next to him.


	12. Whumptober Day 12: Electrocution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture

A scream echoes through the room. It’s Peter, he’s screaming. 

Tony watches through metal bars chained to a wall fear edged into his features. Peter wasn’t supposed to be here, he was supposed to be home. 

_This was all his fault, this was all his fault. His kid shouldn’t be here._

Peter lays on the ground body seizing in pain, arms, and feet bound in shackles. A shock collar sat around his neck glowing brightly as a man loomed over the boy. A few more seconds go by before the screaming stops. 

Peter goes limp, his breathing sharp and fast. A mixture of gasps and sobs tremble through his body. 

_He was just a kid. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t be here._

“Tony,” Peter whispers almost reaching out for him until the man stomps on his fingers. 

The screaming starts again, and Tony feels like he’s about to puke. 

“Tony!” This time Peter screams out and all the air leaves Tony’s lungs. “Tony, please!”

The screaming continues only growing louder by the minute. Tony pulls against his chains desperately trying to get to Peter. Tears threaten to spill the longing he looked at his kid crying in pain calling out for his mentor to save him. 

The screaming stops, but Peter doesn’t cry. Instead, he goes quiet and still. His body slightly twitching from the electrical torture he endured. 

“I have to give it to the boy,” The man said with a smirk on his face. “He lasted longer than I expected. I’m going to have fun with his one.”

“He’s just a kid!” Tony cried out. “He has nothing to do with the Avengers! 

“Even if that’s true Hydra doesn’t give me a kid a torture every day now. No, they come once every few weeks. And I hate to wait about a few weeks for the next one.”

Tony’s body shuttered. “You’re sick.”

“I’ll see you an hour Stark. Wouldn’t want to kill the boy just yet.”

He didn’t bother to look at the man leaving the room. His eyes watched Peter’s body making sure that he was in fact, breathing. Tony wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort him. To brush is curls out of his face and tell him that they’ll get out of this hellhole. 

But he couldn’t, Tony could only watch a few feet away staring at the boy who should be getting tortured. They only wanted Peter for leverage, for some sick twisted game that involved Tony’s suffering. 

He stares at Peter’s sleeping body one more time before a fresh set of tears ran down his face. 

_This was all his fault._

* * *

When Peter wakes up, he wakes up to the sound of sniffling. His eyes flutter open body aching from what he just endured. He wiggles his hands trying to find some feeling in his limbs before sitting up.

He groans shifting his weight trying to adjust to his soreness. His muscles felt sluggish tired from the spasms he experienced earlier. Black dots filled his vision as Peter was quick to blink them away. 

“Peter?” Tony asked.

“Hi,” He responded remembering his helpless cries. “M’sorry for earlier.”

Tony eyes narrowed. “You have nothing to be sorry for Pete. I’m the one who should be sorry.” Peter opened his mouth to disagree but his mentor was quick to stop him. “You wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for me.”

“The only people at fault here are those Hydra freaks.”

His mentor sighed leaning his head against the brick wall. “I’m going to get you out this. I promise.” 

“I’m sure the team is looking for us,” He shrugged before rolling out his sore muscles. 

“Sore?”

Peter nodded. 

“Let me know if you start to have any pain in your chest. And not from shocks. The last I want is your heart to have issues from the stress you’re being put through.” 

The door slams open as the same sick man from before comes strolling in. Peter’s spider-sense buzzes loudly as a small hum comes from his shock collar. 

“How ya doin kid? A little sore?” The man grabs Peter’s face roughly bring his chin upwards. “You know it’s rude to not acknowledge someone when they’re talking to you.”

“Leave him alone!” Tony shouts. 

The man laughs. “God you’re so pathetic chained to that wall.” 

Anger boils within Peter as he glares at the man. He doesn’t think, he spits in the man’s face. “Fuck you.” He smiles only for a moment before his senses warn him of oncoming danger. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

His vision blurs, body slamming to the ground as it spasms. Peter gasps trying to get air into lungs a screaming escaping his lips. His body twitches, unable to control itself from the electrical shocks. 

“Stop hurting him!” Tony yelled! 

The man doesn’t listen, inside he turns up the intensity smiling at the screams Peter makes. He laughs enjoying every moment.

* * *

Tony watched in horror as Peter’s body twitched on the ground, him gasping for air through his mangled cries. He wanted to look away, but he had to make sure his kid was ok.

He bit his tongue, making sure he didn’t cry. Not in front of Peter, not when he’s the one in pain. Crying can wait until his kid wasn’t looking at him with his own tearful eyes. 

Peter screams loudly, his body locked tight in pain that Tony almost didn’t hear the metal footsteps knocking down his door. His head snaps to the side a wave of relief washing over him. 

_Rhodey._

Natasha is the next person to kick down Peter’s door. She effortlessly kicks the man the in the knocking him to the ground. She turns off the shock collar unlocking it from Peter’s neck

“Get me,” Tony huffs panicked. “Out of these!”

“Nice to see you too Tones,” His friend jokes breaking the chains.

By the time he’s freed, Steve was breaking Peter’s restraints as Natasha muttered comforting words to the whimpering boy. Once he was free, the kid practically wrapped his whole body around Natasha body still twitching from the shocks. 

Before Tony could even ask, Rhodey was quick to knock down the bars keeping them separated. Running through the opening his friend created, he slid over to Peter taking him out of Natasha’s arms and into his. 

Peter whimpers. “Tony.”

“I got you, kid, I got you,” Tony whispers kissing the top of his head.


	13. Whumptober Day 13: "Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

It was the third time Tony fell down in a matter of minutes. Peter fell with him, hoping to cushion his mentor’s fall. His body ached in protest but he didn’t care, Tony was more important. 

He dropped to his knees catching his mentor before he could seriously hurt himself. Peter rolled him over setting him on top of his lap. 

“Mr. Stark!” Tony’s eyes were closed his face was pale. “Mr. Stark, you have to stay awake!” Peter shook him gently carefully not to disturb the bloody webbing keeping his mentor’s wound together. He shook the man again growing restless tears threatening to spill.“Tony, please!”

Tony eyes slowly blinked opened his hand reaching out for Peter’s face. “Hey kiddo, what are the tears for.” 

Peter sighed in relief. “This is the third time you fell and we’ve barely made it a foot from the last time you fell.” More tears rolled down his face. “Y-You passed out and I-“

“M’fine now,” His mentor’s hushed. “Besides it’s just a gunshot wound I just need a minute.” 

“Just a gunshot wound?!” He exclaimed. “Tony you’re bleeding out, we’re not where near where the team told us to meet, our comma are busted, and not to mention there are Hydra agents in these woods.”

“M’fine. Besides I’m the not the only one who's bleeding.”

Peter looked down at a nasty gash on his leg. It hurt like hell but he wasn’t going to say anything. The last thing he needed was Tony worrying over him.

Tony sat up wincing with every movement as Peter rushed to support him. He added more webbing hoping it would stop the bleeding enough for them to reach the team in time. 

“Don’t worry kid, we got this. It’s just one step at a time. Trust me this wound is nothing, especially with my track record,” Tony stumbled a bit clearly in more pain than he’s admitting. “Now let’s meet up with the team.”

Peter nodded walking with his mentor. They didn’t say much, they were both focused on finding the team. With every step, however, Peter could tell Tony wasn’t going to last very long. A sick feeling sat in his gut, that bullet should have been for him. 

Bad intel to high tech weapons, the team never stood a chance. Peter’s suit was shredded and Tony’s was in pieces a few miles back. Overwhelmed, he didn’t even see the gun aiming for him, only his mentor’s pushing him out of the way. 

The next he knew, Tony was on the ground bleeding and the team was retreating. Hell, Peter didn’t even know if the team actually made it out. But that didn’t matter right now, what did matter was getting Tony out alive. 

After getting a pretty good distance away without any major stumbles, Peter began to relax. That was until Tony stopped dead in his tracks before falling to the ground. He quick to grab his mentor before he fell face first into the dirt. 

Breathing heavily, Peter tapped Tony’s face trying to wake him up. “Tony?” He didn’t stir, he didn’t move. “Tony, please don’t do this.” 

A fresh set of tears rolled down his face as he continued shaking his mentor. Quiet cries escaped from his lips. 

“Tony don’t go, do leave me,” He cried. “Stay, stay, please. I-I can’t lose you.”

Tony didn’t respond, he was out cold. Sniffled Peter did the only thing he could do, carry his mentor. He thanked the heavens for his super strength as he hooked his arms around Tony before carrying him bridal style. 

“I-I got you, Mr. Stark, I g-got you.”

Peter walked and he walked watching the sun set behind the trees. His leg ached, blood running down his leg. He didn’t care, he needed to get Tony some help. So he ignored the woozy feeling and the black spots filling his vision. 

By the time it was almost fully dark, Peter heard some crunching behind him. His heart pounded as he stopped in his tracks stumbling from his own blood loss. He couldn’t put up a fight right now, not with Tony in his arms. 

“Kid?” A familiar voice said behind him. 

Peter whipped around with tears of joy streaming down his face. “Bucky!” You gotta save-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence before his body gave out from under him. 

“Shit,” Bucky said muttering something to a few others running up towards them. 

Peter didn’t get to see who they were before his world went black.

* * *

When Peter woke up, voices spoke over him. The ground rumbled beneath him before he realized he wasn’t in the woods. Shooting up, he was stopped by a slightly panicked Wanda. 

“Whoa, whoa!” 

“Mr. Stark! Is he-“

“Pete he’s fine,” Natasha cut in. “Bruce is looking after him.”

Peter turned to his right looking at his mentor sleeping peacefully. “O-Oh.” 

“Lay down Pete, I’m sure you’re tired,” Natasha said pushing him back down. 

Peter stared at his mentor before breathing a sigh of relief. He was ok, Tony was ok, and they were both going to be ok.


	14. Whumptober Day 14: Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: torture, mentions of blood

“Stop it!” Tony yelled watching Peter scream in pain. “He’s just a kid!” 

Peter’s body cringed in pain the moment hook pierced his shoulder. Before he could even get his bearings, he was lifted up in the air feet dangling. Tony fought against his restraints. 

_He should be the one suffering not Peter._

A familiar figure stood in the corner watching everything unfold. He smirked walking his way over to Tony. “Now do you understand why you shouldn’t have let your team of rouge Avengers embarrass me in front of the UN?”

Tony scoffed. “You’re a sick man Ross.” Peter whimpered in pain trying to get some weight of his shoulder. “Sick.”

“I don’t like being made a fool, Stark.” 

“It’s not my fault the UN decided to change the Accords.”

“I know you helped the rest of your criminal teammates clear their name don’t lie to me,” Ross huffed. “Do you know how it feels to have everyone turn against you.”

“You be surprised.”

“That doesn’t matter now,” Ross smiled evilly. “I’m just going to hurt the one thing you would do anything for.” His eyes glanced at Peter. “My men have something special for the boy.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Tony yelled. “He’s not involved in this Ross!” 

“I don’t care.”

“Hey Ross you can kiss my-“ Peter yelled before Ross' fist collided with his jaw. 

“What was that boy?”

“Kiss my fucking ass,” Peter huffed.

Tony wanted to be proud but the look on Ross’ face made him worry instead. 

“My men are going to have a field day with you,” He said pushing the hook in Peter’s shoulder. As the Peter let out a yelp of pain Ross smiled as his men ready their tools. “This going to be fun.”

* * *

Tony didn’t know what was worst, watching the men putting the hook into Peter’s shoulder or the fact that his body looked like a hanging corpse. Ross’s men didn’t hold back, they threw everything they had into torture Peter. 

Their fists were covered in metal knuckles and their punches definitely broke a few ribs. What scared Tony though was the high tech tasers that made Peter’s body crumble in seconds. It only took one hit before his whole body seized in pain.

After another scream escaped Peter’s lips Tony had enough. “Stop! Just please stop!” He begged wanting nothing more than to trade places with him. “I’ll do anything please!”

“Look at this, Tony Stark begging to me.” 

“Please just stop hurting him.”

Ross laughed quietly taking a taser from one of his men. “No.”

Tony watched as turned the taser onto the highest setting. “He’s just a kid!”

“Don’t care.” Ross pointed the taser at Peter’s chest watching him whither in pain. 

“Tony!” Peter cried. 

Ross grabbed another taser putting in on the same place. 

“S-Stop please!”

Peter’s body seized in pain as he gasped for air. His shoulder bleeding down his arm. His eyes grew heavy, his body until able to take the pain. Just as he let out another scream, Ross stopped putting down the taser.

Motioning to his men, Peter was lowered to the ground his body giving out from under him. Ross turned his body overstepping on his bad shoulder. Tony cringed at the sound of his kid’s sobs. 

“Pull it out.”

“W-Wait,” Peter gasped. 

Before he could react, Ross’ men ripping the hook out. Peter screamed louder than when they put it in. Tony felt like he was going to puke at the blood pooling underneath his kid. 

“Hate to have a torture session if my subject is unconscious.” Ross loosens Tony’s restrains. “Go comfort the kid he looks pathetic right now.”

Tony rushed over to his kid ignoring Ross leaving the room. Carefully, he picked Peter’s body upsetting in in his lap trying to comfort him. He didn’t care about the blood, he only cared about getting his kid out of here. 

“It hurts,” Peter cried gripping onto Tony’s shirt.

“I’m so sorry Pete.” Tony was on the verge of tears himself. 

_This was all his fault._


	15. Whumptober Day 15: Manhandling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of blood

It’s not like Peter wanted to get into a fight with Flash, it’s just when the opportunity arose he took it. 

He was never the one to fight someone unless it was some low life criminal. Flash was just a bully who said mean things to get under Peter’s skin. Half the time he ignored it and took a beating if he had to. He was Spider-Man after all, a bully shouldn’t phase him. 

Peter was on his way to lunch when Flash cornered him in the hallway. They just got out of chemistry, and more importantly a lab. Peter had fun, his lab partner was Ned and Michelle came over to their table to leave her usual witty comments. Their teacher always liked to make the labs engaging asking questions throughout the lab. 

He didn’t think much of it at the time when he corrected Flash on his answer. The teacher asked him to anyway, he meant nothing towards the kid. That, however, didn’t translate to Flash when he shoved Peter into some lockers. Before Ned and MJ could intervene, some of Flash’s friends blocked them from helping. 

“You think you’re so smart huh Parker?” Flash sneered. “Embarrassing me like that in front of everyone, you got some nerve.” 

“It’s not my fault the teacher asked me to correct you,” Peter said. “It happens dude get over it.” 

Flash grabbed his collar and slammed his head hard against the lockers. Though that felt like a mere tap, Peter couldn’t help let his mind wander off to the night on Coney Island. He wasn’t in school anymore, he was on the beach pinned beneath Vulture’s claws. He shook fear written on his face as Flash laughed. 

“Hey, asshole let him go!” Ned shouted over the forming crowd.

“You got a real shitty ego pal!” MJ yelled ready to throw some hands with Flash’s buddies. 

Flash ignored them watching a trembling Peter. “Jesus Penis you’re so pathetic. I’m going to have a fun time embarrassing you in front of everybody.”

Peter didn’t say anything, he was only focused on the Vulture’s face grinning down at him. 

“What’s got you so scared huh? That fact that I’m going to kick your ass?”

As Peter clenched his fists trying to ground himself he also didn’t realize oncoming punch. The moment his senses warned him of oncoming danger, Flash’s fist connected when his face. 

Dropping to the ground, Peter felt a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose. He blinked a few times taking in his surroundings now fully aware of the large crowd around him. It wasn’t long before Flash grabbed him by his collar again.

“This is too easy Parker.”

“Well maybe if you paid attention in class then you actually know the-“

Peter’s head slammed into the lockers as a fist connected with his face. He could already feel the black eye forming as Flash just smirked. He really could use a teacher right about now but none were in sight. 

“I’d shut that mouth if you know what was good for you.”

“Kiss my-“ 

Flash punched his face again as Peter shut his mouth. His words weren’t going to get him out of this fight. They seemed to be making things worse.

Flash faked Peter out with a punch laughing when he cringed in fear. “I have no idea what Tony Stark was in you,” He said. “You’re so pathetic.” 

Peter didn’t say a word, he actually started to believe him. 

“Well, Tony Stark isn’t any better,” Flash shrugged. “Hiding behind that suit as the UN’s puppet, hell the whole team are a bunch of freaks. That explains why Tony picked you, you’re just some pathetic freak.”

Peter’s blood boiled, no one talked about this family like that. Flash didn’t know the sacrifices they made to protect the world. He could take being called a freak all day but not when his family got involved. 

“Oh and don’t get me started on the Winter Soldier. The dude is a literal murder and somehow he’s an Avenger.”

No one talked about Bucky like that, he was a victim of Hydra. He didn’t deserve being labeled a murder, he was a hero. 

“You’re wrong,” Peter huffed standing up. 

“Am I?” Flash questioned. “Because to me, they’re just pathetic pieces of-“

A hush fell over the crowd the moment Peter knocked Flash on his butt blood dripping from his nose. No one said a word, too shocked at the fact that Peter actually punched someone. 

“The only pathetic person is you jackass. Grow the hell up and get your shitty ego in check.” 

“Tell him, Peter!” MJ shouted. 

“That’s my best friend!” Ned bragged. 

Flash’s eyes narrowed. “That’s it!” He yelled tackling Peter to the ground. 

The the two threw punches at each other as the crowd chanted forgetting about lunch. Peter didn’t know how long they fought all he knew is he got a few punches in before Flash slammed him to the ground. 

“Alright tough guy-“

“That’s enough!” Principle Morita yelled. 

Flash froze as the crowd parted ways, some running to the cafeteria while others slowly took a few steps back. They were in trouble now. 

“You two, my office.”

“Mr. Morita please don’t call my dad, Peter started it,” Flash begged as Ned helped Peter off the ground. 

“Good luck Pete,” He said.

* * *

Flash practically begged the whole way down to Morita’s office. Peter, on the other hand, kept silent. May wasn’t going to be pleased about getting a phone call from school while she was at work. He didn’t even know if her boss would let her off to pick him up. 

Before Morita asked both of them to tell their sides of the story, he had many students walk in to tell him what they saw. Flash and Peter were seated apart silent watching people come in and out. By the time MJ they the office, Flash was called in. 

Peter sat outside the principal’s office as Flash explained his side of the story. He wanted to laugh at the fake tears and sniffles coming from the room but his face hurt too much. When it was his turn an unhappy Flash threw him a glare before sitting down. 

“Mr. Parker take a seat.”

Without a word, Peter took a seat in all too familiar chair. Sheepishly, he made eye contact with the principal. He was in a whole load of trouble.

“Mr. Parker, I want you to understand that fighting other students in the hallway is something we do not do at midtown.”

“I know.”

“That being said, after the many students I asked everyone but a few of Mr. Thompson’s friends all said that you were defending yourself.” 

Peter’s eyes perked up, maybe he wasn’t in a shit ton of trouble. 

“And though I understand your actions the school cannot tolerate any form of fighting. So as punishment I have to give you one day of suspension. Your aunt has already been called and informed me that Mr. Stark will pick you up.”

Nope, he was definitely going to get an earful from everybody. He was supposed to train today and now Steve was probably going to go harder on him. 

“O-Oh ok. Thank you, sir.” 

With that, Peter stood up exiting the office sitting as far away as he could from Flash. The dude radiated anger and by the looks of it, he must have gotten suspended for longer. 

As time past, Flash’s dad came storming in demanding to talk to the principal. Which then ensued a twenty-minute debate on why his son should be suspended for three days. Peter had to laugh, Flash was really just like his father. 

Once his father finally left with Flash in tow, he was left alone to his own thoughts. Tony was going to be mad, there was no doubt. A detention was one thing, but a suspension was a whole other ball game. By the time Tony walked in wearing one of his many pairs of sunglasses, Peter was full of nerves.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said voice definitely hinting at a talk coming later. “You want to blow this popsicle stand?”

Peter only nodded grabbing his bag and walking out of the school. Hopping into Tony’s car, he didn’t say a word. He was too ashamed to even look at him. 

Just as the school disappeared in the distance Tony cleared his throat. “Bruce is going to check you over once we get back. And Steve going to move your training session to another day. You took enough hits to just relax.” 

“Ok,” Peter whispered. 

“I would definitely call May later she sounded worried on the phone.”

“Ok.”

“Is ok the only word you know today?” Tony joked as Peter refused to look at him. “You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Not really.”

“Peter, we both know you don’t get into fights at school. So clearly something was said that made you act out. And don’t say you were defending yourself. After the amount of times Flash harassed you and your friends, you never punched him back.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Peter said.

He was embarrassed that not only May had to be called, but Tony had to pick him up. And now he was going to face his teammates with a bloody bruised up face. 

“Peter.”

“Just drop it.”

The car ride was quiet after that.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the compound the whole team was in the common room waiting. Peter felt his face heat up the moment he saw everyone. 

“I have an ice pack for that shiner,” Bucky said. “And I thought Steve was the only to pick fights with school bullies.”

Peter didn’t laugh, he only took the ice pack and sat on the island stool to let Bruce look over him. The team was quick to pick up on his quietness. 

“Well your nose isn’t broken,” Bruce said wiping off the blood from Peter’s face. “And the bruises with your healing factor should be gone in a day or so.”

“That’s going to be fun explaining to the kids tomorrow,” Clint laughed as Natasha hit his head. 

“Peter has been suspended for a day,” Tony said leaning against the table. “And what caused it? Beats me because he doesn’t want to say.”

“It’s not important,” He mumbled.

“Clearly it must have if you threw some punches,” Natasha said. 

“Come on kiddo, what did the punk say to you to make you lash out.”

Peter played with the hem of his sleeve. “He said,” he began unable to look at anyone. “That you guys were a bunch of pathetic freaks and he called Bucky a murderer. And I don’t know, I just snapped.”

The room was silent after that, no one daring to speak. Peter sniffled still embarrassed by his actions. “And I know I’m Spider-Man and I should be doing that but he kept saying these lies. I just couldn’t sit there anymore.”

Bucky was first to hug him, whispering a quick thank you before ruffling his hair. Everyone else was quick to join in on the hug before Peter could barely breathe. 

“Can’t breathe.” The team quickly backed up as Peter laughed. “Love you guys too.”

“Now I hate to ruin the love fest over here but I have to put my parenting skills to work,” Tony said as everyone rolled their eyes. “Though we appreciate you standing up for us, the last thing we want is you getting suspended. We’re adults we can take that stuff.” 

“That’s debatable,” Peter smirked. 

“Touché Mr. Parker,” He said ruffling his hair. 

Peter smiled, forgetting about Flash’s comments and only focusing on the family that right in front of him. He was one lucky kid.


	16. Whumptober Day 16: Bedridden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of blood

By the fourth day, Peter had enough. He had enough of the Medbay, the countless wires attracted to him, the constant pain, and more importantly, being trapped in this bed. 

It wasn’t his fault some Hydra freak set off a bomb near him, no one even knew the freak had it on him. All Peter could remember was a loud scream as he body jerked backward surrounded by a blistering heat. When he finally woke up he was already in the Medbay surrounded by his worried teammates 

That, of course, was four days ago and Peter felt more than ready to leave. All he wanted to do was crash on the couch or least his own bed. Hell, even use the bathroom on his own. Tony, however, wasn’t having it.

“No, absolutely not,” Tony said fixing Peter’s blankets. “Your butt is staying in this bed until Dr. Cho and Bruce clear you.”

“I’m fine!”

“Oh, really you’re fine? May I remind you that you were unconscious for three days and let’s not forget that your body is recovering from surgery.” 

“I have super healing, I’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah because the amount of blood that spilled out of you a week ago seemed just fine,” Tony’s hands shook. 

“Tony,” Peter whined. “I feel fine.”

“Yeah buddy, that’s the drugs pumping through you.”

“Whatever.”

Tony sat back down on his chair again as Peter huffed. He hated being so useless, New York needed Spider-Man but he was here laying in bed. But this time, he and Tony had plans coming up that he most definitely couldn’t do now. Hydra always managed to ruin something.

“Are you grumpy because I have to leave for an SI trip you were supposed to be on?”

Peter didn’t answer, but deep down he knew Tony could see the answer written on his face. He always liked going on business trips with Tony, it was always much better than sitting home missing his mentor. 

“Pete, there will always be more trips.”

“But you're leaving, and I have to stay here,” Peter blinked back his tears. 

“Kiddo-“

“I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel bad. It’s your job after all,” He mumbled unable to stop the tears from falling down his face. “This whole situation has me on edge because I know I almost died and I still could.”

Tony cringed at the last few words. “You're in good hands with Bruce and Dr. Cho. And your healing factor is definitely a plus.” His mentor sat forward in his seat. “Now how about we watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine, That always seems to cheer you up.”

Peter nodded sniffling trying to forget about that fact that Tony was leavening tomorrow.

* * *

“Please stop smothering me, I’m fine!” Peter huffed to his teammates. 

“As you can see Tony, Peter been grumpy since you left. I’m pretty sure he’s been pouting for an hour,” Steve said talking to his mentor through the Stark pad. 

“I miss you to buddy,” Tony called out. 

“I’m not grumpy,” He pouted. “I just want to get out of this bed.” 

“Hate to break it to you Pete but Bruce and Cho haven’t cleared you to leave,” Natasha said flipping through a magazine. 

“Exactly a week ago! I have a healing factor, I’ll be fine!” Peter said trying to sit up before withering in pain. “Ow fuck me.”

“Watch your mouth, Pete, Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk,” She laughed as Steve shook his head. 

“See? Not fine,” Steve said gently pushing him back into the pillows.

“But-“

“Nope you’re staying in that bed,” Tony chimed in. “Rogers give my kid the Stark Pad I can tell he’s getting restless.”

Steve handed the pad over to Peter as he gave his two teammates a look. “Can I be alone?”

“We’ll be outside,” Natasha said. “Maybe Tony will stop your pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!”

Tony laughed once again causing Peter to groan in frustration. His mentor was still on the plane since he only left two hours ago. “Miss me already?” 

“Yes,” He huffed. “I don’t like being here without you.” 

Tony’s smile fell off his lips slightly. “I miss you too kiddo. It just three days, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“And I’ll be here in this bed,” He rolled his eyes. 

“Steve’s right you are grumpy.”

Peter just sighed trying to fight a smile.

* * *

“I’m bored!” Peter groaned. 

It’s been three long days without Tony, but today he was finally coming home. He wanted to do something, anything but laying down. He was even excited when he got to sit up for the first time in days. May did visit when she could, but her boss wouldn’t let her leave whenever she wanted to. She had to work after all even if her nephew was hurt. 

“How long until Tony gets back? I’m tired of hearing the kid whine,” Sam said. 

“I don’t know but Stark needs to hurry up and get here,” Bucky replied. 

“Steve sent you in here to entertain me but all you’ve done is complain.” 

“Grumpy. Grumpy,” Sam said shaking his head. 

“Someone needs his Stark cuddles huh?” Bucky laughed. 

Peter flipped them off as the two men laughed. “You two are the worst.”

He unwillingly spent the next hour listening to the two men fight over what they wanted for dinner. While also texting Tony about when he was going to get back already. By the fifth text, Peter put his phone down sighing in defeat. 

“Jesus I can hear you two down the hall,” Tony said leaning against the door.”

“Tony!” Peter said sitting up a little to fast. He ignored the pain making grabby hands at his mentor.

“Thank God, I was tired of babysitting,” Bucky sighed. “Give him cuddles already he’s too grumpy.”

“Amen,” Sam answered. 

Peter stuck his tongue out at the two men as Tony made his way over to him. 

“Miss you too kiddo.”

Peter was quick to wrap his mentor in a hug refusing to let him go. Tony was the one who broke the hug but only so he could sit next to him in the bed. 

“No more business trips without me,” Peter said. “I was so bored without you.”

“Trust me kiddo if I didn’t have Pepper up my ass about this trip I wouldn’t have gone. But now I’m here and you can stop being grumpy to your teammates.”

His face flushed as he snuggled into Tony. “You know I don’t like being still for long periods of time.” 

Tony ruffled his hair. “Trust me, kid, I know.”


	17. Whumptober Day 17: Drugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

Peter’s head spun as the world around him turned to a hazy mist. He didn’t remember how he got his way, but he knew he didn’t like it. All his senses were out of whack, either overloading his brain or disappearing completely. 

The only thing he really remembered was a black shadow figure and Stark white cloud surrounding his face. After that, everything was a blur. Peter didn’t even know what day it was. What he did know is that he wasn’t in New York, or at least the city. He was somewhere, somewhere cold. His mind couldn’t process beyond that fact as he stumbled forward. 

This had to be some crazy dream that he was having. He was going to wake up in Queen’s safe and definitely not in some weird haze. It didn’t even feel like he was walking, he was floating. Everything felt weightless and sluggish. 

Shadows around him blurred together as he came to sudden stop. Peter blinked a few times realizing he upright anymore, he was laying on the cold wet ground. The only color he could make out a bright crimson that wasn’t from his suit. 

Even if he wanted to move but his body refused. So he laid there in something rather questionable. It was odd really, the crimson color stood out greatly from the white ground. Peter played with the cold substance before it finally clicked in his brain. 

_Snow._

And the crimson color had to be, _blood._

Peter’s head shot up instantly, the world still spinning as he tried to gain his footing. He wasn’t bleeding, no he probably would have noticed. But he couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in his gut as he followed the trail. 

He couldn’t see much, but when his eyes finally focused on the lifeless bodies in front of them he gasped. Stumbling backward he found himself trembling in fear. The world around him still spun as his mind reeled from what he just saw. 

Why couldn’t he remember what happened to him? Where was he and why were there bodies just feet away from him? 

Peter’s eyes landed on the bodies again, fear washing over him. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he tasted his salty tears. He gasped as sobs wracked through him. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, he just wanted May and Tony. 

A whirring sound echoed above him, but he paid no attention to it. After all, he didn’t even know what was happening to him. He was panicking, he all alone to confuse to help himself. Something mechanical landed behind him sending up a small gush of air. 

Peter didn’t realize until he backed right into a hard metal chest plate. He screamed as the arms wrapped around him kicking with all his might. 

“Peter,” The metal figure yelled. “It’s me!”

“Get a-away!” He yelled trying to summon up some of his strength. He could barely see anything, everything was still hazy. “Don’t kill me, p-please!”

“Peter!” 

He was quick enough to wiggle out of the metal figure’s grip as he fell to the ground. Landing of his back he fought with the figure as it tried to grab his hands. He screamed terrified of the monster in front of him. He sent another punch towards his attacker before it was caught easily. 

The metal face of figure melted away. “Pete, it’s me, Tony!”

Peter's heart stopped briefly as he cried with relief. He could make out Tony’s face completely but he knew it had to be him. 

“I-“ He tried to say before Tony pulled him into a tight hug. With shaky hands, he returned the hug. “W-What happened? I don’t…”

“It’s ok, kiddo,” His mentor said. “I got you, I got you.”

A sluggish feeling started to creep up Peter’s body confusing him. He felt tired, almost like his body was giving out on him. “I d-don’t feel so good,” He muttered head falling to the side. 

Tony was quick to support him, his own face paling at what Peter just said. “Tell me what’s wrong Peter?”

“Sleepy.”

“No, no. Keep your eyes open kiddo.”

Peter didn’t listen, instead, he faded with every word his mentor said. It didn’t take long before his whole world went black.

* * *

Peter woke up with his body still sluggish. He didn’t bother to move too afraid that he would be back whenever he was. Slowly opening his eyes, he wasn’t met with blurry shadows, but a clear picture of the stark white room he was in. 

He sniffled noticing a nasal cannula just poking his nose. An IV drip was hooked up to his left arm as the heart monitor beside beeped steadily. He wasn’t cold anymore, in fact, he was rather warm under the thick pile of blankets.

He looked around the room once more, realizing where he was. The med-bay at Avengers compound. May was definitely going to kill him this time. If only he could remember how he even ended up in this mess. 

Harsh whispers echoed into his room through his slightly opened door. Peter slowly sat up trying to listen to strained voices without alerting them of his presence. 

“-Tony, just be rational.”

_“Be rational?_ That asshole put my kid in a drug-induced haze and somehow he managed to get away.” 

“Tones-“

It seemed like Tony and Rhodey were fighting. And the drugs do explain why everything was a blur to him. 

“Rhodey it took us hours to find him, hours! You didn’t him out of it, he even didn’t recognize me.”

“Bucky already out tracking the asshole with Steve, we’ll find him,” A woman’s voice said that sounded like Natasha’s. “Besides you should be here when he wakes up anyway.” 

“I’m going to check on him.”

Peter was quick to lay down fixing his blankets to make it look like he wasn’t listening to their conversation. Just as he was about to shut his eyes, he heard someone clear their throat. 

“Peter.”

“Tony.” Peter smiled sheepishly hiding under his blankets slightly. 

His mentor walked up to him but stayed a few inches back almost like he was afraid to touch him. “How much did you hear.” 

“Only that I was drugged and that the guy got away.” 

He watched Tony hands shake slightly as stood there awkwardly. Peter was the first person to make a move, sitting up to take his shaking hands. He squeezed them trying to offer a reassuring smile. 

“Jesus kid,” Tony breathed still holding his hand. “You really scared me for a second.” 

“I feel ok now,” He shrugged glad that he actually felt in control of his body again. 

“Do you remember-“

“Only the bodies and you trying to calm me down,” Peter’s voice was quiet as he squeezed Tony’s hand tightly. “I wasn’t the one who-“

His mentor’s eyes widen. “Oh no, no. That was Bucky and Natasha. Things got a bit hectic for a second but their trained assassins after all.” 

Peter nodded. “I’m sorry for trying to punch you.”

“You had a shit ton of drugs in your system I don’t blame you.” Tony sat on the edge of his bed, his hand still hold Peter’s. “We’re going to get that guy don’t you worry.”

“I’m sure Bucky and Steve will give him hell,” Peter smiled slightly wrapping Tony in a hug. “Thanks for finding me. I didn’t know what was happening.”

Tony returned the hug as his hands played with Peter’s curls. “Trust me kiddo you're aunt would have my head if I let anything happen to you. Speaking of your Aunt-“

“I’m in big trouble aren’t I?”

His mentor laughed. “When she gets off of work.”


	18. Whumptober Day 18: Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood, Mentions of torture

Tony wanted to puke the moment Peter appeared on the screen. He bloody beaten up face stared into his soul as two armed men in ski masks stood by the kid’s side. He was tied to a chair fear written all over his face a gun rested against his temple. 

“FRI-“

“Already tracking the origin of the video,” Natasha interrupted. 

Chaos ensued behind him as his teammates were either tracking the video or getting themselves ready for a rescue mission. Tony didn’t pay attention, he could only look at his trembling kid words muffled by some duct tape. 

One the men grabbed Peter by his curls. “Quit making sounds. You’re getting on my nerves.”

The gun against his temple dug into his skin. Peter stop making noise after that sitting still in his seat. He blinked his tears away and Tony thought he might pass out. 

“Please tell me we have a location?” Tony asked. 

“We’re working on it,” Bucky said leaning over Natasha’s shoulder with a stern expression. 

“This is a message for Tony Stark,” The man holding the gun to Peter’s head said. “We want 20 million dollars wired to this account in 24 hours or the boy does live to see another day.”

“But the sooner you deliver, the more intact your boy will be,” The other man laughed removing his gun from Peter’s head before firing it into his kneecap.

Peter screamed in pain as the room went silent. The two me laughed him screaming before the video went black. Tony didn’t move, he only stared at the screen. 

“Location?”

“Nothing,” Natasha sighed. “All we have is the account to wire the money too.”

“Shit.”

“How are we even sure they won’t kill Peter the moment they get the money?” Rhodey asked. 

Tony cringed at Rhodey’s question. That last thing he wanted was his kid dead somewhere he couldn’t find him. Tension filled the room, Peter was just a kid after all and didn’t deserve what he was experiencing now. Anyone on the team would trade places with him in a heartbeat. 

“If we could just track his location,” Tony stopped mid-sentence eyes widening. “His watch!” He exclaimed.

“His watch?” Rhodey asked.

“The watch I have in for Christmas has a hidden tracker!” Tony said gripping his friend’s shoulders. They could save Peter after all. “FRIDAY track Peter’s watch!”

“Tracking,” The AI responded. Everyone held their breath. “Peter's watch says that he is currently in a warehouse in Brooklyn. Sending location now.”

Tony didn’t wait for his teammates to speak before his suit formed over him. “I’m getting my kid.”

“Stark we need a plan,” Steve said. “We can’t just go in.”

“I do have a plan,” He said as the skylight opened. “Attack.” 

Tony was off before anyone could respond. He figured Rhodey would probably follow him, but he was fine on his own. He just needed to make sure his kid was safe.

* * *

Following FRIDAY’s directions, Tony arrived at the warehouse in record time. Not wasting another moment he busted through the room taking out a few men with assault rifles. 

“FRIDAY a want a visual on Peter.”

Chaos ensued around him as he fired his weapons. Nothing was coming between him and his kid. 

“He’s in the room to the left boss.”

Tony kicked down the door loudly, multiple weapons aimed at the same men who threaten to hurt his kid. Peter sat in the same chair as before, eyes widening at his mentor. 

Both men stupidly raised their weapons, firing at Tony before they were both blasted into a wall. With both men unconscious, he ran over to a trembling Peter. His helmet melted away as he ripped off the duct over his kid’s mouth. 

“Tony!” His kid cried. 

“I got you, Pete, I got you.”

“Tony, it hurts. My leg really hurts,” Peter cried louder as the restraints around his hands and legs were broken. “It really hurts.” 

“We’re going to fix you up,” He said engulfing his kid in a tight hug. “Those men won't hurt you again, I promise.”

Peter nodded as Tony lifted him out the chair and into his arms. “Hold on tight buddy we’ll be home soon.”


	19. Whumptober Day 19: Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

“Just keep walking Peter,” Tony huffed as the sun blistered down on him. “We’re almost over this sand dune.”

“My feet keep sinking,” Peter replied bitterly. 

Tony knew that wasn’t directed at him, the kid was more frustrated with the predicament they landed themselves in. “Well, it’s sand kiddo.”

Reaching the top of the sand dune, they both stopped to take in their surroundings. Tony watched Peter covered in his own dried blood sit down. His face bright red from sunburn that most definitely was going to peel. Sweat clung to Peter’s body, his curls sticking to his forehead. 

“I’m tired.”

“Me too buddy,” Tony agreed wiping his kid’s sweaty curls out of the way. “Come on, we can’t sit here forever.” 

Peter groaned standing up only to stumble back to the ground. “I-I’m ok I just stood up to fast. I’m just a little dizzy.”

Tony was quick to help him up, panic slowing setting in. “You feel fine other that right?” 

“I have a headache.”

Tony tried not to let this panic so, the last thing he needed was Peter freaking out. He was the reason his kid was even in this mess. Of course, out of all places, their jet had to be blown up in the middle of the desert. With people in miles let alone water, Tony didn’t know how long they would last. 

“Ok, we can work with that. Let’s get going.”

Peter didn’t say a word, he just nodded hand still holding on to Tony’s. They needed shelter and they needed it fast. The only good thing was the fact that the sun was finally setting but they were still pretty screwed. 

Walking for what felt like hours they settled by a sand dune. Peter’s head found its way onto his shoulder, head still hot to touch. 

“I’ve never been this thirsty,” Peter said licking his lips. 

“Someone will find us I’m sure,” He said running his fingers through his curls. Tony wasn’t quite sure his team even knew where they were. “Why don’t you get some sleep for a little bit?” 

His kid nodded already snoring away as Tony leaned against the sand dune shivering slightly. This situation reminded he way too much of Afghanistan, he even expected the Ten Rings to show up and take him away. 

Tony looked at his kid realizing that they didn’t have much time left. No one could survive without water for long and in this heat, you were a goner. He kisses Peter’s head praying that someone would find them or at least his kid. He rather die before his kid even came close to it. 

He watched the sand dance in the wind refusing to fall asleep. Someone had to keep watch anyway.

* * *

Hours went by before Peter woke up coughing from sand that he breathed in. Tony watched as he wheezed body shaking slightly. That wasn’t good. 

“I-I’m ok,” He coughed. “Let’s just keep moving.” 

Tony had to help Peter up as his dizziness got worse. He could barely walk in a straight line without Tony’s help. He could tell his was exhausted, he could barely keep his eyes open and the heat rising with the sun didn’t help much. 

They walked in silence after that. Peter was too out of it to respond and Tony was trying to keep himself from having a panic attack the more he thought about Afghanistan. 

Everything seemed like a blur for a while, and endless stretched of sand. The humidity got worse as the sun practically cooked them alive. Mindlessly Tony stumbled forward with Peter in tow until his kid came to a sudden stop. 

Peter fell to his knees before he threw up in front of him. He gagged as Tony rusted over to him panicked. They stayed in that spot until Peter finally stopped puking. 

“G-Gross,” He mumbled leaning back into Tony. 

Tony tried to help him up, but Peter’s legs gave out the moment he stood. Panicked he held onto his kid tightly when he realized what was happening. Why didn’t he see it before, his kid was seriously showing signs of heat stroke. 

“Come on kiddo,” Tony begged. “We have to keep moving.”

“N-No… can’t.” He slurred eyes fluttering shut.

“No, no! Peter stay awake! Come on!” 

“Mhm…can’t.”

Peter shut his eyes as Tony shook his body. No good, this was not good at all. He didn’t have time left, he needed to get his kid help. 

Even as his body ached, Tony picked Peter up and trudged forward. His kid was not dying, not on his watch. He walked praying that somehow they could get out of this. But the truth was, they probably weren’t. They were going to die here unable to be found.

Went Tony’s legs finally gave out he sat in sand tears threatening to spill. He failed and now his kid was going to die because of him. So Tony did the only thing he could do and held Peter whispering how sorry he was. 

He closed his eyes, ready to accept his defeat until he heard a loud engine echoing in the air. Tony’s eyes snapped open looking up at the black jet coming towards him. 

“Hey!” He screamed waving his hand like a madman. “We’re right here!” 

Tony almost cried when the jet landed and his teammates ran out. Peter still had a chance after all. 

“Save Peter,” He gasped as Steve picked up the kid running him back to the jet. 

Rhodey helped Tony up, but he could barely support himself as his head spun. His legs gave out again as black spots filled his vision. 

“Tones!” He friend said. 

“I’m fine, just help Peter.”

“Don’t worry,” he said helping Tony up supporting him as they walk to the jet. “We got you.”

Tony could help but cry the moment he stepped on the jet. Peter was going to be ok and that was all that mattered.


	20. Whumptober Day 20: Concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

When Peter opened his eyes, everything felt fuzzy. Almost like he was floating, no weight to him at all. His vision was still blurry and making out objects in front of him seem to make to his splitting headache worst. 

He shit his eyes groaning at the loud ringing in his ears. Peter cover his ears with hands only to touch something quite sticky. He opened his eyes for a second and noticed the crimson color staining his fingers. That wasn’t good.

Closing his eyes, he laid wherever he was trying to figure out why he was in so much pain. Peter couldn’t remember much, only that he was with Tony. But after that, everything became fuzzy. 

Peter wanted to sit up, but something rather heavy seemed to be resting on his chest. He didn’t have the power in him to move whatever object it was. He could barely lift his head off the ground before the pounding in his got worse. 

“Kid?!” A familiar voice said as gentle hands grabbed his face. “Thank God, I thought-“ The voice didn’t finish their sentence before the ground beneath him shook. _“Shit!”_

Peter opened his eyes curious by the sudden movement under him. Black spots filled his vision but he was finally able to make out the panicked face in front of him. 

“T’ny?” He slurred. 

“Pete!” Tony exclaimed. “Ok kiddo I need you to keep your eyes open for me. I’m going to get us out of here don’t you worry.”

He blinked a few times confused at what his mentor meant. However, the black spots disappear enough for him to realize how much trouble they’re actually in. Broken glass, mangled metal, and a large mass of rocks hanging over them. 

_They were buried._

Peter’s breath hitched in his throat the moment he looked down and saw a large metal beam pinning him down. It was homecoming night all over again, but this time he didn’t have the strength to dig himself out. 

“Kiddo?” His mentor said holding his face. “You just breathe. I’m going to get this beam over of you ok? Just stay awake for me.”

“T’ny,” He whispered brain still too jumbled to form and sentences. 

“I know, I know. It’s scary right now but I’ll fix this. I’m now leaving you alone Peter.”

His head pounded as he watched his mentor cover in blood try and push the beam off of him. The ground shook again as tiny pieces of rubble fell. Peter tried to stay calm but the lack of movement he could do didn’t help. 

After a few minutes of watching Tony drag the beam off him, he was finally able to free Peter just enough you pull him to safety. He didn’t realize he was crying until Tony started wiping them away with his thumb. Now resting against his mentor’s chest he clings onto the man for dear life.

“It’s ok kiddo, I got you.”

“My head,” Peter said as Tony combs through his curls. 

“Probably hit your head in the explosion.”

“Explosion?”

“Some Hydra wannabes trying to ruin people’s day. I’m sure the team already on it.” 

Peter could only nod, his brain unraveling from the pain. He couldn’t function, his senses were too overwhelmed and his whole ached. Everything was just too fuzzy. He didn’t know what to do or even what to say.

Silence fell between the two of them, only the sounds of shifting rumble and emergency vehicles could be heard. Tony’s grip on Peter didn’t change and he was grateful for that. He couldn’t look at his surroundings without panicking, so he decided to stare at the ground focusing on keeping himself awake.

* * *

Peter didn’t know how long he was sitting there until he noticed a bright beam of sunlight leaking through the rumble. Tony muttered something to him but he didn’t hear it. His brain was too jumbled to catch it. The next thing he heard was loud voices and glass shattering. He groaned at the noises leaning further into his mentor’s chest. Everything was just too loud.

More voices joined as suddenly he was lifted into someone else’s arms. Panicking, Peter tried to get out of the stranger's arms but Tony was quick to calm him as someone else held him upright.

“It’s just Steve Pete, it’s just Steve.”

Trusting Tony wholeheartedly, he gripped onto Steve squinting at the bright sunlight. The was a slight breeze the moment Steve got him out of the rubble. Before long, Peter was put back into the arms of his mentor on the jet. 

“You alright Peter?” Steve asked as the jet slowing took off. 

Peter opened his mouth trying to form a sentence but found himself falling short. Instead, he just shrugged senses overwhelming him. 

“He’s a bit out of it,” Tony said running a hand through his curls. “I’m pretty sure he has a concussion but I’m definitely having Bruce check him out once we land.” 

After that, everything else went by in a blur. The jet landed and before long Bruce was checking him out muttering things to Tony. The next thing he knew he was laying in his bed next to his mentor. 

Peter’s eyes droop as Tony plays with hair. He sighs as the panic inside him finally goes away leaving him content. He sighs leaning into Tony’s touch before letting sleep wash over him.


	21. Whumptober Day 21: Harsh Climate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

Peter knew he was screwed the moment he walked into fourth period. Everything, at least to him, was pure chaos. His classmates were talking loudly, the lights were a bit too bright, and there was a strong smell of air freshener lingering around. He grumbled taking a set next to Ned.

The teacher's heels clicked across the floor sounding like mini explosions the longer she walked. Peter shifted in his seat cringing at the added sound. This was not how he wanted the school day to go.

His head pounded as his ears picked up the small creaks of his chair. Peter remained still trying not to listen to other people shifting in their own chairs. He could hear everything. Some girl’s nails tapping against the desk, the teacher’s marker writing on the whiteboard, his classmates writing notes down, and so many more things he couldn’t keep track of. 

Peter wanted to cry at the pain he was experiencing, his eardrums felt like they were going to burst at any moment. He sniffled refusing to move in his seat even with Ned’s constant worried glances. A student pushed back their chair with a loud squeak as he let out a painful gasp. 

“Hey Pete, you ok?” Ned whispered.

“Y-Yeah,” He lied.

As his friend returned to his work, Peter couldn’t help gag at the sudden smells hitting him all at once. The lemon air freshener scent burned his nostrils as he held his sleeve over his face. A classmate across the room started chewing a piece of minty gum that put him over the edge. Barely managing to keep his puke down, he swallowed some eyes watering from the horrid taste. 

Peter wanted nothing more than to run out of the classroom but he knew no matter where he went his sense would overwhelm him. Even his own clothes were starting to itch his skin. He could barely sit still at that point. 

His eyes glanced up to the check the clock as his vision grew blurry. The lights strained his eyes causing them to water. Peter wiped his not bloodshot eyes with his sleeve regretting it the moment it Can in contact with his skin. 

“Shit,” He hissed at the growing pain in his eyes. 

“Peter?” Ned asked concerned. “You ok? Are you going into sensory overload again?”

“No, I’m peachy,” Peter said trying to stop from screaming out in pain.

His senses never reacted this way before. His world body felt like it might implode and he had to sit in class. Peter wasn’t about to make a scene even when a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. He just held his sleeve to his nose and prayed for the class to end. 

After an agonizing twenty minutes, the bell finally rang. Normally Peter would have jumped for join but he was too busy withering in pain. Ned gave him a worried look as he caved in on himself blood still on his face. By the time his friend offered some help, Peter was already booking it outside of the classroom. 

Ignoring the looks of other students, Peter shoved his way towards the exit. He didn’t care about his last period class, he needed to get out of here. Panicked by the overwhelming sensation of smells, sounds, and sights, Peter didn’t see Flash until he collided into him. 

Stumbling back, Peter’s blurry eyes met Flash’s. He gulped already expecting some sort of reaction from his bully. Just as Flash opened his mouth, he was shoved to the side by a determined MJ. 

“Move it Eugene, Pete and I have a project to work on.”

Peter was whisked away by MJ as he wondered what the hell she was actually doing. They didn’t have a project to do, she wasn’t in this last period class. As he stumbled behind her, Peter found himself being shoved into a janitor's closet. 

MJ shut the door, turning off the light leaving the two in almost complete darkness. Peter chuckled a bit senses still overwhelming him. She threw her backpack to the side before taking his bag and doing the same. 

“Wow MJ if you wanted to make out with me you could have just-“

“Cut the crap Pete,” She said hands gently resting on his face. Peter cringed slightly at her touch but made sure her hands didn’t leave his face. “I know when my boyfriend is going through a sensory overload even if he won’t admit it.”

Peter didn’t say anything, instead, he rested his head in the crook of his girlfriend’s neck. She gently combed through his curls as she lowered both of them onto the floor. 

“I’m going to get blood all over you.”

“Do you think I care?” She whispered. “How many times have you come into my room late at a bloody mess?” 

Peter gave an airy laugh holding onto Michelle tightly. Even if his senses were overwhelming him, he wasn’t going to stop holding her. 

“I don’t,” He whispered. “Jesus my head hurts.”

“Your senses are just overwhelmed right now. They’ll calm down in a bit.” MJ reached into his sweatshirt pocket taking out his phone. “But in the meantime, I’m going to text Tony to pick you up.”

“You don’t need to-“

“Pete, we both know you can’t handle staying here any longer. Tony knows how to calm your senses down better than anybody.”

Peter nodded feeling guilty that his mentor was going to have to pick him up. But he had to admit he was happy he could go home. 

“Thank you,” He whispered.

The two sat in silence until a tiny a buzz came from Peter’s phone. He kept his eyes shut knowing they would just hurt if he opened them again. 

“Tony is on his way.”

Peter nodded as the two of them returned back to sitting in silence.

* * *

By the time Tony somehow found the two of them, Peter was still holding onto his girlfriend. The door creaked opened as his mentor crept inside. 

“Tony?” He asked sitting up. “How-“

“Complicated story but I brought the good stuff.” Tony held up a pair of specially made earplugs and glasses meant for him. “This will get you compound without causing your senses to overload again.”

Peter nodded as Michelle already started to slip the earplugs in. They didn’t cut out sound completely but they definitely did help his pounding headache. Once the glasses were on, he could finally open his eyes without them watering. 

Tony smirked at Peter. “So this is your girlfriend you won’t shut up about. Tony Stark, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Michelle Jones,” She extended her out to shake Tony’s. “But you can call me MJ.”

“Well MJ if Peter feeling better by tomorrow the Avengers are having a cookout and I would love to have you come. I want to thank you for dealing with this stubborn boy.”

“Mr. Stark-“

“Well, when it comes to your sensory overload episodes you get rather defensive.”

MJ laughed as Peter rolled his eyes. “Tony isn’t lying.”

“So I’ll take it we’ll see you tomorrow?”

MJ shook her head. “Definitely.”

“Fantastic, now Pete I suggest we leave before the security guard realizes I snuck in here.”

“How did you-“

“Not now Peter, we need to get out of here.”

“You could’ve signed me out. I don’t-“

“Well, I’m sorry! I was worried about your well being and I the last thing I wanted to sign people’s phone cases!”

Peter shook his head at his mentor. “You're unbelievable.”


	22. Whumptober Day 22: Friendly Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

Tony knew the team would be overwhelmed the moment they landed by an active Hydra base. Fury said it would be an easy takedown but it only takes one bad intel to screw over everyone. He didn’t blame Fury for the situation, no, in fact, he was more worried that Peter was along on this mission. 

The team only managed to get a few hundred feet before Hydra agents attacked from all around. Sure the team could handle themselves, but that didn’t mean they weren’t caught off guard by the large number of soldiers coming at them. 

Tony was separated from Peter within in the first ten minutes of the fight. FRIDAY kept him updated on the kid’s wellbeing as he tore through agents trying to find Peter. He was almost to his kid when Rhodey needed backup against some tanks. Reluctantly flying over to his friend he couldn’t help but worry for Peter’s safety.

“I need someone to keep an eye on Peter!” Tony yelled into the comms. 

“Mr. Stark I’m fine!” Peter huffed as explosions could be heard around him. 

“I’ll babysit the kid,” Sam sighed. 

“I don’t need babysitting!”

Peter and Sam began arguing shortly after that. The kid didn’t like being babysat on missions especially by Sam. He always felt embarrassed by his teammates tensing. 

By now, the team has been fighting for nearly an hour and they barely made a dent. The Hydra agents kept on coming and by the looks of it had many more tanks on the way. It wasn’t looking good for the team, even when they called Hulk out onto the field. 

“Stark, Hydra has more tanks coming!” Natasha yelled. 

“Sam’s down!” Peter yelled back. “He’s fine but his wings are toast.”

“Cap, your call,” Tony said.

Steve sigh mumbling something under his breath “Everyone fall back to the jet. Nat, you handle Hulk and I’ll get Sam.”

The comms filled with chattered as multiple teammates took off towards the jet all at different paces. Peter was on the right of Tony swinging through the trees when he saw a tank aiming at his kid. He raised his repulsor ready to blow the tank to shreds. 

Just as Tony locked onto his target and sonic blasted knocked him off balance as he fell to ground shooting a bright blue beam into the trees. Hitting the ground hard, his blood ran cold the moment he heard a painful scream. Pushing himself up, he noticed a tiny figure laying on the ground blood pooling around them.

_Peter, it was Peter. He just shot his kid._

Not caring about the tank, Tony rushes over to his crying kid. He cussed at the amount of blood pooling around Peter. But his eyes couldn’t help but stare at the burn marks running up his kid’s chest. 

“Rhodey I need help over here!” Tony yelled into his comms. “Peter’s hurt and we got tanks on us. Hell, Vision get your ass over here too!” 

Tony didn’t pay attention to the chatter on the comms the moment Peter grabbed his hand. He whimpered clearly scared and in pain. 

“T-Tony?” He whispered. “It h-hurts.”

“I'm right here kiddo. I got you.”

Tony went to lift his kid up before Peter screamed out in pain grabbing onto the suit and denting it. Blood was everywhere pooling on the ground as Peter’s cries got worst. He did this to his kid, he hurt the one thing he swore to protect. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter.” Tony wanted to cry, but he needed to stay calm enough to get Peter back onto the jet. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Peter whispered still gripping onto his mentor. “Not your f-fault.”

Tony adjusted his kid’s body as he scanned his surroundings. Vision was tearing through a tank while Rhodey seemed to be handling the other one. Quickly he flew into the air and towards the jet without hurting Peter anymore. 

Once he landed by the jet chaos ensued. His teammates were all over him, making room for Bruce to examine Peter as Clint fires up the Jet. Once Vision and Rhodey returned, they were in the air flying as fast as they could to the compound. 

“Help me get him out of this,” Bruce said fiddling with Peter’s suit. 

Peter whimpered loudly as he tried shoving hands off of him. “N-No!”

“Peter Bruce needs to check you out, we need to take the suit off,” Tony tried to reason with him as his cries got louder. 

“What the hell happened?”

“I was trying to take out a tank and then the next thing I know I’m blasted out of the air myself. My repulsor went off and ended up hitting Peter.”

“He’s losing a lot of blood,” Bruce said holding pressure onto Peter’s chest. “FRIDAY notify Dr. Cho about our situation and tell her to be ready once we land.”

“On it,” The AI replied. 

Tony felt like he was going to be sick the more he watched Peter squirm on the table. Bruce was trying to keep him calm directing people to grab other medical supplies but Tony could tell that his kid was terrified. 

He watched miserably as Peter struggled to breathe. Bruce already had drugs pumping through him and oxygen mask sitting on his face. But nothing looked worse than the bloody gash on his chest. Tony could only hold Peter’s hand too afraid of his kid again. 

As Peter’s eyes closed from the drugs, Tony couldn't help but let out a few tears himself. He did this, he hurt his kid and that was something he was never going to forgive.


	23. Whumptober Day 23: Self Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood, Near death experience

Peter’s senses were too overwhelmed to understand what was happening around him. It was scary, not being able to push himself off the ground to get himself to safety. He never experienced this much of a sensory overload before and never had one on an important mission. 

He wanted to prove himself to the team, show them that he could handle missions. However, today he was failing rather miserably but the team wasn’t doing so hot either. The comms went dead the moment he stepped into a war zone and haven’t come back on since. 

The ground shook violently as Peter’s vision blurred. Ash surrounded him covering his face and the ground around him. He had to take few minutes to even realize he was not in fact on Titan but on Earth. Fear sat in his gut as loud explosions echoed through the air. Something was coming, something big. 

The team didn’t see the first coming. Only Peter’s senses made sure no one ended up getting vaporized. Still, that didn’t stop Peter from getting separated from the rest of the team. He was somewhere, the blast knocked him quite a few hundred feet. 

His head pounded from what Karen fold him was a concussion. Peter still laid on the ground refusing to move, his body was in too much pain to get up away. He definitely knew he had a few broken ribs and probably some other broken bones. But nothing struck fear into him more than the horrific screams coming from his right. 

This was his first big mission and he was already getting his ass handed to him. The team did have backup, SHIELD agents by the dozen ready to take out a Hydra base. But from what he could make out through his blurry eyes was one massive grave of those agents. Something was taking them out, he just didn’t know what. 

As the explosions got closer, Peter decided to finally get up off the ground. Dirt stuck to his mask as he lifted his head up staring at the massacre in front of him. Peter had no idea if his teammates were even alive right now. 

Finding his footing, Peter stumbled back to where the jet was. Tony told him to go back there if he was hurt and even if he tried to push it, Peter knew that he would last much in a fight. He could barely put weight on his left leg and breathing was something he found hard to do. He wanted to help, but at any moment he was going to pass out again. 

Trying to get away from the explosions he didn’t realize the metal figure flying towards him until it scooped Peter up in its arms. Screaming in panic, he tried to push the metal man away without causing more pain to his ribs. 

“Peter!” The man said trying to stop the punches coming at his face. “It’s me, Tony!” 

His faceplate melted back revealing an injuries Tony. He had a black eye and blood was running down his face from a nasty gash on his forehead. His mentor didn’t let go of Peter, instead, he held him in a tight hug. 

“Tony,” Peter rasped relieved that his mentor wasn’t dead. He didn’t need to lose another parent, he lost too many already. “I-I thought-“

“I’m ok,” His mentor hushed. “The team ok too, we’re just a little all over the place now.”

Peter clung onto Tony for dear life. “T-Those agents. They’re a-all dead.”

Tony stiffened, breath hitching in his throat. His mentor protectively ran his fingers through his air. “You shouldn't have to see that. I’m sorry Pete.”

“Not your fault.”

Peter was lower gently to the ground before he winced at the pain shooting up his leg. Something was definitely broken, he just didn’t know where. Tony was quick to support him noticing just how much pain he was in. 

“What hurts?” He asked looking over Peter. 

“Just about everything. That blast knocked me pretty-“ Peter stopped talking as the ground shook. His senses buzzed loudly causing his head to spin. “Something is coming.”

Tony stopped, faceplate melting over his face again. The ground shook and Peter could help but shake too. Whatever Hydra had managed to take out a dozen agents. It was definitely a force to be reckoned with. 

That’s when he saw it just in the distance. A large gray looking tank that resembled an AT-AT Walker. Peter was going to make a joke as he did in Berlin but once he saw it’s cannon aiming at both of them, his blood ran cold. 

“Kiddo we need to-“ 

Tony couldn’t finish his sentence before the blast hit the ground a few feet in front of them. A large wave of heat covered Peter as his body was thrown through the air. Large piles of debris surrounded him as he came crashing onto the ground. 

Peter screamed out in pain knowing that more of his bones were definitely broken. He couldn’t move once he hit the ground, his head was all fuzzy. His mask was ripped revealing the large gashes on his face. He groaned trying to find where Tony was thrown too. 

“Come on Pete,” Tony said panicked. His suit was pretty banged up but at least his mentor was still standing. Peter could barely move his head without pain. “Pete it’s firing up again, we need to move!”

“I-I can’t,” He responded as Tony lifted him. Peter cringed in pain. “Just g-go. Leave me.”

“Leave you my ass.” 

The ground shook once more as the machine got close to them. Peter shut his eyes knowing he probably wasn’t going to make it out of this. Tony was determined to get him upright but Peter’s body fell limp in his arms. 

“Screw this,” Tony huffed. “FRIDAY Protection Protocol.” 

Peter went to question his mentor but the words failed to move off his lips when Tony’s suit started to form around him. His eyes widen when he realized what Tony was doing. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered as the faceplate formed around his face. “Mr. Stark please.”

“Sorry kiddo, I can’t have you dying on me.”

“No!” He shouted trying to claw his way out of the suit. “You’ll die!”

Peter’s spidey sense buzzed loudly as the cannon pointed at the two of them. Tony was going to die, that wasn’t supposed to happen. This was his fault, his fault. 

“I love you, Peter,” Tony said squeezing his hand. “I loved getting to know you kiddo.”

“FRIDAY!” He yelled trying to get the suit to open up. “Please, Dad! Don’t do this!”

Tony looked like he was crying himself as he gripped Peter’s hand tighter. “I love you, Pete.”

“No!” Peter screamed as the blast hit them, destroying the ground. 

Tony’s hand slipped from his grasp as the familiar wave of heat washed over him. His body was thrown into a mass of trees as he smacked into them hard. As his vision blurred that last thing he saw was his mentor laying on the ground unconscious. Then his world went black.

* * *

Peter’s body ached the moment he opened his eyes. Everything felt broken or bruised. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He wasn’t in the forest anymore, he was in some hospital bed under a cozy blanket. 

May was going to kill him for being reckless again. He already knew the speech he was going to get and he happily take if it meant he was still breathing. But he knew Tony would probably give him a stern talking to once he was better. 

Peter turned his head over expecting his mentor to be sitting in the chair next to him. However, instead, Steve was sitting there looking like he hasn’t slept in days.   
That’s when it clicked. The suit, the canon, and more importantly Tony’s unconscious body. 

“No.” Peter coughed. Steve's head snapped up to meets his worried eyes. “No, no.”

“Peter-“

“No,” He yelled sitting up already ripping his IV out. “Where the hell is Tony.” 

Peter moved to get out of his hospital bed legs giving out on him as Steve caught him. Fighting against the super soldier hit tears fell down his face. Tony couldn’t be gone, especially not like this.” 

“Peter stop! Steve said trying to calm him. “Tony’s alive! He’s alive!”

Peter stopped moving. “He’s-“

“He’s in a coma but he’s alive.”

“Oh.”

A wave of guilt washed over instantly as he remembered his mentor’s body laying on the ground. Peter should be the one in the coma, not tony, not his dad. He sniffled shaking in Steve’s arms. 

_This was all his fault._


	24. Whumptober Day 24: Drowning

Patrol was going great for Peter, in fact, it was probably his best night. He stopped two bank robberies, a few muggers, recused a lovely couple from a burning building, and got to pet three dogs on separate occasions. Definitely one of his better nights. 

Swinging through the city, Peter tried to find some more criminals to web up. He had plenty of time before he needed to be home. Landing on an apartment building, he scanned his surroundings. 

“Karen check to see if there’s an active crime in the area.”

“On it,” She replied. Waiting a few more moments, Peter watched as she displayed and the latest crime. “Active police chase in downtown Brooklyn. Plotting quickest route now.”

Peter shot his web at the nearest building before jumping off. “Thanks, Karen. This will be a piece of cake!”

He was no stranger to stopping moving cars. Peter lost track of the number of times he helped the police catch criminals speeding away. This didn’t worry him, why should it? 

Swinging between buildings, he heard familiar sirens in front of him. Picking up his speed, he noticed a black van swerving in and out of traffic. Peter grinned adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Landing on the back of the van effortlessly, Peter decided to have a bit of fun with these criminals. Sticking to the van, he crawled up to the passenger window. 

He knocked on the glasses winking at the shocked criminal. “Didn’t anyone tell you that speeding is bad?” The car jerked to the side almost hitting another car. “And I thought I was a terrible driver.” 

“Get the insect off the van!” The driver yelled swerving in and out of traffic. 

“I’m actually an Arachnid!” 

The man in the passenger seat pulled out his high tech weapon aiming straight at him. Peter’s eyes widen barely missed the blast. Not thinking, he shot a web grenade in the process only managed to web up himself to the car door and the weapon.

The man glared at him covered in some webs as Peter laughed awkwardly. “Isn’t this a sticky situation.”

“Drive to the pier, we’ll lose the car there!”

The next few minutes that followed were what Peter could describe as a catfight. The van jerked every few seconds as Peter fought with the man with one hand. Trying to free his hand, his eyes widen as the van dangerous neared the end of the dock. Pulling with all his might he cussed himself out for creating a stronger web fluid.

“Jump!” The driver yelled ripping open his door and leaving the van.

Peter gulped realizing what was about to happen. 

“Bye, bye spider,” The man said kicking open is own door before jumping out.

Before he knew it, Peter was underwater and sinking fast. The icy water of the Hudson engulfed his body as the van dragged his struggling body deeper. He could barely see anything, not with the water seeping into his mask. 

He tugged at his hand trying so desperately to free himself. His lungs burned to beg for oxygen that he could give them. After a few more attempts, Peter realized he wasn’t getting out of this. His movements were already slowing down as he sank lower. Finally giving in, he shut his eyes falling deeper into the Hudson.

* * *

Tony had a mouthful of blueberries when FRIDAY alerted him that Peter was in the Hudson, again. Nearly choking on the blueberries he swallowed them scrambling to his suit and towards the river. He could vividly remember the first time he got the notification from FRIDAY that his kid was under water. 

They barely knew each other then, but that didn’t stop Tony from spitting out his drink and personally making sure that Peter was alright. Even if he was miles away, he always made sure he could rescue his kid. This time, however, he was actually in New York flying to the part of the river Peter ended up in. Tony prayed it was just like the last time, where he ended being a little cold but fine otherwise. 

Diving into the Hudson he was met with a darkness that troubled him. He could only see a few feet in front of him, but that didn’t stop him from finding Peter. Going deeper panic rose beneath his chest the moment he saw a van and a familiar boy attached to it. 

Peter floated motionless eyes closed as his body was dragged down. Quickly Tony was overworking to free his hand from the van. After cutting through multiple webs, his kid’s hand was finally free. Grabbing Peter, Tony our everything into his thrusters.

Once he broke through the surface of the Hudson, Tony laid Peter’s body on a nearby dock. Ripping off his kid’s mask he hastily checked for a pulse. Peter was pale, lips a light shade of blue and his curls sticking to his forehead. He practically looked dead and that was something Tony never wanted to see. 

“Come on Pete,” He said beginning a few rounds of CPR. “Don’t you dare die on me.”

Peter didn’t stir, he continued to lay there. 

“Kiddo, please,” Tony begged. “Please.”

Peter’s body jerked suddenly as he coughs out water. Water spilled out of his mouth as he gasped eyes flying open. Tony sighed relieved that his kid was alive and not dead. 

“T’ny?” Peter coughed shivering. 

“You’re ok Pete, you’re ok.”

“That was scary,” He wheezed. 

Tony nodded pulling Peter upright as he rubbed his back. “I want Bruce to look you over ok?”

Peter didn’t say anything, he just nodded hugging his mentor. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I’ll always save you kiddo, always.”


	25. Whumptober Day 25: Restrains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the compound as Tony ran. Dr. Cho in tow behind him, panic tore through him busting the doors open to the hanger. His eyes landed on the scene in front him, and he wanted nothing more than to puke. 

Peter, his kid screaming in pain as Bucky and Steve tried their best to hold him down. They looked panicked themselves, covered in the kid’s blood trying to let the doctors already in the hanger tend to him. Peter’s leg came free as he kicked Bucky a few feet back. Landing in front of Tony, be grunted wincing in pain as he hopped up trying to regain control of Peter again. 

“What,” Tony began before he stepped in a pool of Peter’s blood. He was going to faint, puke, or even both. Peter shouldn’t be laying on a gurney crying in pain. “W-what happened.”

Peter’s body jerked as Bucky pressed his hand on one of his many wounds. Helen’s assistants looked overwhelmed themselves as they tried to add pressure to other wounds. Steve pinned down Peter’s arms as he tried to wiggle free. 

“Grenade,” Steve huffed. “Peter was right in the line of- _Peter hold still! We’re trying to help you!”_

“No!” He screamed. “Tony! I want Tony!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Tony tried to soothe. “Kiddo you have to stay still.”

Peter cried clearly panicking from the amount blood he was losing. _“It h-hurts, it hurts.”_ He jerked his body again face contorting into pain. _“D-Dad._ Please, it hurts.”

Tony’s eyes filled with tears. “We’re going to fix you up Pete I promise.” 

“We need to get him into one of the trauma bays,” Dr. Cho said as one of her assistants started to push the gurney forward.

Peter pushed Steve off him as he jerked upwards. Blood dripped out of his mouth as hot tears dripping down his face. “I’m fine! I’m fine!”

“Kid you’re bleeding-“

“I DON'T CARE!” He shouted startling everyone. “No doctors, no doctors.” Peter shook his head pushing Steve away.

“Peter,” Tony tried to reason with him. “Cho just wants to help.” Peter continued to fight against Steve and Bucky. “Peter please.”

“We need to restrain him,” One of the assistants said. “He’s going to hurt himself even more if he keeps jerking like this.” 

“We might need to sedate him,” Cho added.

“Kiddo you need to lay down. We want to help you.” 

“No needles, please.” He begged. 

Peter jerked his body again as both super soldiers struggled to keep him from getting off the gurney. Blood stained their suits and Tony knew they couldn’t keep the kid down forever. 

“Tony,” Cho said looking troubled herself. “We need to get him out of the hanger.

Everyone around Tony looked at him with pleading eyes clearly unnerved by the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was restrain his kid and sedate him. However, if that meant Peter would live to see another day he would do anything. 

He stared down at Peter one more time before looking back up to Cho. “Do what you have to do.”

His kid’s face filled with terror as he mumbled something through his sobs. Tony ran his fingers through his curls hoping to calm him down. Cho was quick with her needle as Peter’s jerking started to calm down. 

“It’s ok Pete,” Tony whispered. “You’re ok, Cho going to fix you up.”

Peter whimpered one more time as his eyes fluttered closed. Steve and Bucky took a step back as Cho rusted out of the room with Peter in tow. Tony stood there motionless staring at the blood on his. 

“Peter’s going to be ok,” Steve said trying to offer comfort. 

Tony only nodded, wondering if after all this that Peter could forgive him or would he ended up hating him as many do.


	26. Whumptober Day 26: Broken Ribs

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat watching Tony from afar tinkering away on his latest project. His mentor was in own world, too focused on his task to notice his kid on verge of tears. Peter was fine with that, the last thing he wanted was Tony fretting over him. 

A sharp pain came from his chest as adjusted his position. Hissing quietly Peter bit his tongue hard to keep himself from screaming. What he would give for his enhanced healing to speed up. 

He gripped his jeans making sure not to touch his chest. It was tender, too tender. Any touch wanted to make him fall to the floor in pain. Hell, he could barely sit in a chair without feeling some pain. 

A few broken ribs are what Peter figured he had. Last night he had a run in with the Scorpion and ended up getting his ass handed to him. He practically had to beg Karen not to call Tony. Sure he was in a bit of pain, but he simply figured a sleeping it off would help him. 

_He was dead wrong._

Scorpion managed to hit his rib cage dead on knocking him back into a building before he could get a hit in. Peter was pretty sure he heard his a few of his ribs crack. The pain in a chest was almost instantaneous, but he had to keep on fighting. 

The next morning he found himself withering in pain unable to get out of bed. It took Peter a good twenty minutes to even stand let alone put a shirt on. He could help but stare at the nasty bruises littering his chest. Sucking it up, he somehow managed to get by May long enough to leave his apartment to head to the tower. 

What surprised him, even more, was Tony not catching him in his act. Granted, he was focused on fixing up his nanosuit. Peter always like watching his mentor work, just not when he’s in dire need of pain meds. 

But Peter Parker wasn’t a baby, Tony has important work to do. He wasn’t about to complain and ruin his mentor’s day. He knew too well that Tony would drop everything just to make sure he was ok. 

AC/DC played through the lab covering a few of Peter’s yelps of pain every time he breathed. He hated this, he just wanted his bones to heal. But clearly, they were damaged more than he realized. 

_“Stop being such a wimp,”_ He thought to himself. _“The Avengers all experienced worse, you can handle this.”_

Minutes ticked by before a few tears escaped his eyes. The pain was getting worse the longer he sat in his chair. A part of him begged him to get Tony’s attention while another told him to suck it up. His mentor was right there in front of him and he was too scared to ask for help.

Sniffled he tried taking some deep breaths as he hissed in pain again. He could barely breathe without his hold chest hurting. Peter wanted his to end, he just wanted to close his eyes and hope the pain disappeared. 

“Pete?” His mentor’s voice snapped him out of his daze. Tony was staring at Peter now concern written on his features. “Kiddo what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” He muttered. “Uh, just allergies.”

“Allergies my ass,” Tony walked over him looking over Peter. “What's wrong?”

“N-Nothing,” He muttered again unable to stop himself from yelping in pain. 

Tony was quick to pick up on Peter’s lies as press on finger gently onto his chest. As he recoiled in pain, his mentor was quick to make sure he didn’t fall out of his seat. 

“What happen?”

“Bad fight, I’m just little bruise up.”

“Peter.”

Peter looked sheepishly into Tony’s eyes. “I think my ribs are broken.”

His mentor’s eyes widen as Peter showed him the bruise on his chest. He could already tell that Tony was going into panic mode by the way his hands shook. 

“And we’re going to visit Bruce.”

“I’m ok! I swear, it’s honestly nothing they’ll heal.”

“You’re getting checked out whether you like it or not,” Tony said helping Peter out of his chair. 

Slowly but surely, they made it down to the Med-bay with Bruce waiting for them. It only took a matter of minutes and a x-ray to confirm Peter’s suspicions. The next thing he knew, Bruce was hooking up an IV for him to deliver pain meds. 

Laying back on the table, he groggily stared at Tony. He blinked a few times trying not to let sleep over Come him just yet. 

“Thank you.”

Tony smiled running his fingers through Peter’s curls. “Anytime kiddo. But don’t think you’re off the hook for not telling me about your injuries right away.”

Peter nodded a small smile tugging at his lips. “Speech later I’m sleepy.”

His mentor laughed as he yawned. “You're something else kid.”

“I know.”


	27. Whumptober Day 27: "I Can't Walk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

Peter’s body landed roughly against a rooftop in the middle of Brooklyn. He groaned body aching from the pain spreading throughout. Nothing like being tossed from the sky by the Vulture to end a pretty great patrol. 

It was Liz’s party all over again, but this time he didn’t land in the Hudson. The only reason he wasn’t a spider pancake was thanks to his parachute that managed to break the fall half way down until it ripped on some other building. 

Laying on his back, he stared at the sky breathing heavy half expecting Toomes to swoop down and kill him. But it seemed that Liz’s dad had other plans in mind that didn’t involve Peter. He didn’t even know how Toomes got out, he would have heard of an escaped convict by now. 

“Karen,” He rasped. “See if you can tack Toomes.”

_Static._

“Karen?” He tried again growing concerned. 

_Static._

Peter huffed already knowing whatever Vulture blasted him with must have busted his communication with Karen. He was just going to have to track Toomes the old fashion way. He done it before, he had plenty of time before May expected him home. 

Sitting up, he ignored the protest his body made as he stumbled to regain his footing. However, the moment he stood an agonizing pain shot through his legs. Falling to the ground with a cry he finally got a good look at his injuries. 

His left foot was clearly not supposed to bend the way it was and his right leg had a deep claw mark that gushed blood. The adrenaline he had was long gone as the searing pain lingering instead. There was no way he could fight let alone stand. 

Peter ripped his masked off trying to calm his panicked breaths. A gush of cold air hit his face as he shivered. Winter in New York was always brutal even if it wasn’t snowing. He didn’t try to stop the tears for spilling out of his eyes as he groaned in pain. 

May was going to kill him, after all, he did promise her to take it easy tonight. And now he’s laying on a roof unable to find his way back to Queens. He needed medical attention for sure, but Spider-Man could just hobble into a random hospital if he wanted to. 

Peter could already feel his bones healing around his left foot. He probably was going to have to break it again, just to make sure it doesn’t actually heal in the wrong direction. There was no way he was going to reset his bone on the roof. Last time he tried he ended up making things worse. 

Shoving his mask back on he tried again. “K-Karen.” Through the static, he heard a familiar female voice. He nearly cried out in joy as he repeated her name. “K-Karen?”

“Y-yes… Pete- Peter,” The AI responded. “Re-Rebooting, Re-Rebooting.”

“Karen c-call Tony, please.”

“C-Calling, Calling-“ Her voice was replaced by static once more. 

“Damnit,” Peter sighed hoping that somehow Tony was alerting even if his suit was shut down. 

He was probably going to have to spend the night up here. Until Tony somehow found him which by the looks of it seem to be by the morning. Peter just hoped the blood loss would be too much before his mentor found him. He was already starting to feel light headed. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there until he heard something heavy clunk down beside him. Before he could question anything, his mask was ripped off to reveal a worried Tony. 

“Jesus Christ kid,” He said still in his suit. “What happened to taking it easy tonight?”

“Toomes happened.”

“He has a knack for dropping you from high place huh?” Tony smirked as Peter just nodded. “Alright, kiddo let's get you checked out. 

Tony stood up offering a hand out to Peter. He didn’t take it, he was far too exhausted to even try again. 

“I can’t walk.”

His mentor finally had a good look at his legs before his face fell. The joking dementor he had moments ago was now replaced with one of worry. 

“I can see that,” His mentor kept staring at his foot. _“How did I not-_ nevermind, Peter, I got you.” 

Carefully he was picked up by his mentor before he was suddenly flying through the city. Peter rested his head against Tony’s chest light headed. 

“We’ll fix you up Peter, don’t you worry.”

He nodded thankful for not having to spend the night on some random rooftop.


	28. Whumptober Day 28: Severe Illness

Peter glanced at the growing rash on his hand before scratching it. It burned, causing parts of his skin to blister up his arm. It looked like a chemical burn in some sense but he never figured that it would be spreading. 

He on patrol when it happened, some masked man that the Avengers been tracking for months popped up out of nowhere. Peter wasn’t allowed to be involved, much to his demise. Tony claimed it was too dangerous for him even though he thought he could handle it. 

All he knew was that the man had mixtures of poisons and acids he used to terrorize the public. Some public officials got hurt and the team was brought in to assist. Peter didn’t see why everyone was so hesitant about letting him join this mission, that was until he actually ran into the guy. 

He definitely was trained in hand to hand combat. Peter didn’t know how many times the man managed to get a few good hits in. Getting in a few good hits himself, he didn’t expect a heavy blow to knock him off his feet. Just before he got regain his footing the man threw some glass vial. 

Since his senses were dialed up to a solid eleven, his hand was already out catching the vial only to hand it break in his hands. Whatever liquid that was in there hurt like hell. Burning through his suit, Peter cursed loudly as he seared his skin. The man was long gone but he was too distracted trying to get the glass out of his hand. 

His fingertips burned as he picked some of the oddly colored glass out. His nose definitely picked up a strange scent from the liquid and it was definitely strong enough to make his eyes water. 

Karen couldn’t identify the substance either and that made Peter worry. Maybe the team knew a lot more than he realized. That’s where found himself sitting in the common room of tower ten minutes later waiting for Tony to get back from a business meeting. 

Everyone was busy doing important things, he could wait. It wasn’t like he went looking for masked man away, he just happened to be in the same place he was. Still, nothing worried him more than the growing burn on his arm. 

By now, it was up to his elbow. After changing out of his suit, Peter was able to see more of the damage that liquid caused. His skin wasn’t just red anymore it was oddly yellow mixed with a hint of green. It sorta looked like a zombie bit him. 

After thirty more minutes ticked by, that’s when the hot flashes kicked in. Body aching, he laid down curls sticky to his forehead. The skin on his arm look practically dead but he couldn’t be so sure since his vision began to go blurry. By this time, the burning feeling was up to his neck and had no signs of stopping. 

_This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all._

The last thing he wanted was for Tony to scroll in after his meeting to see his dead corpse. His mentor didn’t need that, he’s been through too much already. 

Peter wheezed from the sudden lack of air. He gripped his chest almost sensing a weight sitting on his lungs. It almost felt like his body was shutting down and he no way of stopping in. He sat up trying to breathe normally. A familiar ding rang through the room as his mentor walked out confused by Peter’s presence. 

“Pete, what are you-“ Tony finally got a good look at him before he threw his briefcase to side. “Jesus kid what happened?!”

“Masked man,” He rasped grabbing onto his mentor for dear life. “Strange liquid. Burning, burning.” He was too out of it to fully explain but by the look on Tony’s face knew he figured it out. _“Help.”_

“Shit.” He said mumbling to himself. He grabbed Peter’s face mouth falling open in horror at the sight of his burns. “No, no, no. Not you, not you. You weren’t supposed to face that guy.” 

“Burning.”

“I Peter, I know. FRIDAY I need to tell Bruce to get ass to Med-bay I don’t care what he’s doing.”

“I don’t feel so good.”

Tony’s hands shook as he lifted Peter off the ground sprinting to the elevator. The next thing he knew, his mentor was laying him on some bed as Bruce hovered over him. An IV was inserted into his good arm but the burning sensation didn’t go away. 

“He’s just like the others isn’t he?” Tony asked. 

“I don’t know Tony this looks worse. I mean the others didn’t have blisters and hell their skin wasn’t this shade,” Bruce answered. 

“B-But you can fix him right?” 

Peter couldn’t hear the answer before his world went black.

* * *

Waking up in the Med-bay was always a strange experience for Peter. It always took him a few moments to realize where he was and how he even got here. Usually, his body ached and he was still pretty sluggish. But this time he could barely move his head. 

He made eye contact with his mentor before staring at his bandaged wrapped arm. His mouth was still dry and he definitely still had hot flashes. However, he was relieved to breathe normally. 

Peter opened his mouth but was quickly stopped by Tony. “Don’t speech kiddo, save your energy.” He nodded as his mentor sighed into his hands. “You scared the hell out of everyone you know? Thank God Bruce knows what he’s doing.”

“S-Sorry.”

“You’re not quite out of the wood yet though.” Tony brushed his curls out of his face. “You still have a pretty high fever and Bruce definitely wants to monitor you for a few days. But thankfully your super genes managed to help stabilize you.”

“I-I’m sorry-“

“Kid trust me I know. Just next time something like this happens _\- and I pray that it doesn’t -_ you contact me or someone.”

Peter nodded yawning slightly. His body was definitely still trying to recover. 

“Get some sleep kiddo, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Tony adjusted his blankets as Peter's eyes closed quickly. Falling asleep the fear he felt before was long gone. He knew his mentor would always look out for him. And with that, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	29. Whumptober Day 29: Seizure

Horror washed over Tony the moment Peter hit the ground. He watched his kid’s body tense jerking on the ground as his muscles spasm. Tony was pretty sure that Peter wasn’t even conscious at this point. 

A man dressed in all black laughed fiddling with a syringe in his hand. “Well isn’t that a pretty sight.” The man squatted down to Tony’s level waving the needle on his face. “And to think I thought those Hydra scientists couldn’t do shit.”

Peter continued to convulse on the ground and Tony could take his eyes off of him. “What the hell did you just inject in his neck?” 

“Just some little concoction that makes the nerve cells in your brain to misfire causing the victim to have a seizure depending on how high the dosage is,” The man laughed at Tony’s concern. “Isn’t this great? I’m going o be a rich man after this.”

“You’re sick.”

“We all got to make our money somehow.”

Peter gagged loudly as his jerking came to a stop. He didn’t move, he laid on the floor fingers twitching slightly. Tony wanted to scream, to break out of these chains holding him against the wall and comfort his kid. 

The man grabbed Peter’s collar lifting him off the ground. He touched his face smacking it repeatedly until the kid stirred. 

“Get your hands off of him!”

The man ignored him focusing his attention on his kid. “Come on brat open your eyes, we don’t got all day.” 

Peter opened his eyes startled by the strange man in front of him. His movements were sluggish but he still tried to push him away. The man, however, had a strong grip on Peter and he was quickly shoved against the wall unable to move. 

“T’ny?” Peter slurred trying to reach out to his mentor. 

“Just leave him alone,” Tony pleaded. “He’s just a kid!”

“He’s also my test subjects for the time being.”

Peter’s eyes widen at the man’s comments noticing the syringe coming closer to his neck. Tony could see him panicking trying to get away. But it was no use, the needle went in and he down on the ground. His chains raddled loudly as his body jerked violently this time. 

Muffled gags echoed through the room as the man marvel at the syringe in his hand. Tony was at lost for words, too horrified to take his eyes off of Peter. By the time Peter stopped seizing, the man finally freed Tony allowing him to scramble over to his kid.

“You really are pathetic Stark.”

“Go to hell.”

“I’ll be back in an hour to resume our little experiment. Make sure the brat is awake.”

The door slammed loudly leaving Tony with an unconscious Peter. He was pale but definitely still breathing. He was quick to put his kid on his lap, combing through his messy curls hoping he would wake up soon. 

“Mhm,” Peter groaned. “T’ny?”

“Yeah, it’s me kiddo, it’s me.”

_“I don’t feel so good.”_

Tony’s whole body tense remember the events of what happened on Titan. He didn’t need this right now, what he needed was to be home with Peter watching a movie like he promised. But instead, they were trapped God knows where. 

“The drugs should be out of your system soon bud.”

Peter nodded snuggling closer into Tony’s chest. “I don’t like that man. He’s mean.”

Tony chuckled slightly knowing that his kid was still pretty out of it. He just hoped he could somehow convince the man to let him take Peter’s place. He didn’t know what was even being injected into his kid but it definitely was affected him. 

The two of them didn’t say anything after that, they instead sat in silence as Tony counted down the minutes until the man returned.

* * *

The door slammed open as a fully aware Peter head jerked up almost hitting Tony. The grip around his kid tightened as the man walked in with multiple needles. 

“I’m back with the good stuff.”

“Don't you dare touch him,” Tony said placing Peter behind him. 

“You’re not in control here Stark. I am,” The man sneered before roughly grabbing him from Peter’s own grasp. 

Struggling against his attacker, Tony managed to get a few good hits in until he was shoved into a wall. The man pulls him in a choke hold as black dots filled his vision. When the man finally let go one of his hands were already bound to the wall in chains. 

Tony gasped trying to steady his breathing as he yanked against the chain. Peter himself tried getting free but he was already being pinned by the man. 

“Now hold still I wanna see what this dosage does.”

_“No, no!”_ Peter squirmed. 

His body spasm again the moment the needle hit his neck. He gagged tears falling from his face as the man stood back cheering. Tony was going to him, he already knew that but what he didn’t know if Peter was going to make it out alive. 

Unlike last time Peter’s seizure lasted almost three minutes and he was barely awake when he stopped. The man didn’t even wait, he took another syringe and injected Peter with it. His body jerked chains hitting the floor and Tony could look away. 

The next hour Tony watched his kid be repeatedly subjected to whatever was in those syringes. He knew Peter was strong and he’s added healing factor definitely would help him. But he still didn’t know what would long-term effects. 

When the man finally emptied the last syringe, Peter cried body still trembling. Tony was freed once again and the man left without another word smiling from ear to ear. 

“T’ny.”

“I’m here, I’m here!”

Peter whimpered movements still sluggish. “I-I can’t take a-anymore of that, I can’t.” 

“The team looking for us, don’t worry Pete. They’ll come.”

“Y-You promise?”

“I promise.”

Tony bit his lip trying not to panic himself. The team was looking for them, without a doubt but what he didn’t know if they would find them in time. He couldn’t help but picture Peter laying dead on the floor. His kid couldn’t take much more of this, but he couldn’t say that out loud. So he sighed combing through Peter’s hair hoping that the team gets here soon.


	30. Whumptober Day 30: Caregiver

Peter’s foot impatiently tapped on the ground. He leaned back in his chair biting at his fingernails. It was a bad habit for sure, he’s done since he was a kid. May told him many times to stop but he just couldn’t, not when his anxiety was off the charts. 

His brain would shut off, overwhelmed by his senses picking up the littlest of movements. Peter always hated hospitals, even if it was the Med-bay. The sterile smell always seemed to linger with him and the bright lights hurt his eyes if long at them for too long. It was constant buzzing in his ear, energy flicking through the lights like clockwork. 

The stark white walls were unnerving, to say the least. It reminded him of the one place he never liked to be but always found him drawn to it. Footsteps echoed through the halls surrounded by harsh whispers. Peter sniffled closed his breathing slowly. 

_He needed to get out, he needed to-_

“Kiddo, stop biting your nails,” Tony said grabbing his hand gently and taking it away from his mouth. Peter opened his red-rimmed eyes staring at his mentor. “None of this is your fault, Peter.”

“It is my-“

“It isn’t,” Tony correct squeezing his hand a little harder. 

Peter didn’t let go of his hand, it oddly grounded him. He stared at his lap guilt sitting in his gut. She wasn’t supposed to be here, she wasn’t supposed to get sick. If only he was more careful, maybe he could have prevented this whole thing.

* * *

It started five weeks ago, aliens invaded again. The team assembled quickly to take out the threat but what they didn’t expect was that aftermath that followed. The aliens had a plan to kill off humans by releasing some bio-toxin into the air. 

Once the team figured this out, they were quick to dismember the bombs. Peter was tasked with finding the last one since the team was stretched all over the city. Karen found it pretty quickly in some office building but what he didn’t expect was the timer to go off. 

The next thing he knew he was inhaling a cloud of red smoke. Thankfully the building was empty at the time but that didn’t stop Peter from withering in the pain the more he breathed in. He didn’t how they managed to get him out, but he did know was the side effects he deadly. 

Instantly he felt like his whole body was on fire, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t talk, and he most certainly couldn’t move. It took Bruce, Dr. Cho, and even Shuri to figure out what was happening to his body. He was locked behind a glass wall staring at May, Tony, Ned, his teammates, and his tearful girlfriend for two weeks. Slowly getting better but not well enough to leave.

By the third week, he walked through the glass door feeling like a free man. He felt better, a little sluggish from the medication but happy to alive. He was met with lots of hugs and an overdue kiss from MJ. Everything was back to normal by the fourth week or at least he thought it was. 

MJ didn’t dare to leave Peter’s side after all the drama that had happened. Even if he was stuck on bed rest, she came over and snuggled with him. Ned came over too and three of them had many movie nights until Peter was allowed back to school. 

The first day back he was actually glad to see Flash and the familiar faces at his school. Everyone thought he had the bad case of the flu and left him alone. His mood was pretty great until heard Michelle sniffling in third period. 

Peter glanced over noticing her oddly pale complexion. She was quick to notice and flipped him off laughing to herself. He breathed a sigh of relief but still made a note to check on her. MJ claimed it was a simple cold repeatedly throughout the day but that didn’t stop his worries. 

It was the next day when everything went downhill. MJ was leaning against her locker as Ned kept her upright. Her eyes were bloodshot and she could barely stand without some help. Peter was already texting Tony when she passed out in Ned's arms. Panicking he checked her pulse only to find that she was burning hot. 

_Just how he was weeks ago._

He practically called Tony in tears praying that class would get out yet. The last thing he wanted was a large crowd forming around them. His mentor soon arrived rather quickly and they were whisked off to the compound. MJ was taken away before Peter and Ned were led away to the waiting room. He didn’t even get to say I love you to her. 

After a few more tests, it suddenly became known that Peter in fact still had an unlethal version of the toxin in him. His body was different and was fighting it off easily but Michelle was normal and her immune system could barely handle it. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, everyone else in his life was fine but his girlfriend wasn’t. 

His mind suddenly remembered the passionate kiss she gave Peter the moment he walked out of his containment unit. She must have gotten the toxin from that. It just took some time to take effect on her body.

Hours passed by as Ned left around midnight. Peter promised him updates as Tony remained by his side. May came by after work along with the team as they all sat in silence. Everyone loved MJ as much as he did, she was another part of the family. Her parents couldn’t even be here, they were away on some business trip and no one was able to get in contact with them.

* * *

By 3 A.M. May and Wanda were getting coffee for anyone who was still awake. Peter couldn’t drink anyway, not with nausea he’s been feeling. Tony’s hand remained firming on his eyes focusing on the wall in front him. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably, he just needed to know she would be ok. He huffed to himself trying to see if any doctors were coming to the waiting area. 

“Peter she’s going to be ok,” Tony said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“She wouldn’t be fighting for her life if it wasn’t for me.” He sniffled tears threatening to spill. “I always manage to hurt the people I care about, I’m just one big curse.” 

“Curse my ass. You’re one big blessing let me tell you kiddo.” Peter looked at his mentor shaking his head. “Trust me, kid, my life wouldn’t be the same if I hadn’t met you and I can the same for everyone else.” 

He shrugged, heart warming slightly to Tony’s comments before Cho busted through the doors. Peter scrambled to his feet drying his tears. Cho looked tired but by the smile on her face, he knew everything was going to be ok. 

“The toxin wasn’t as strong this time and we managed to get her stable,” She said. “Definitely a few days of bed rest but she’ll make a full recovery.”

“Can I see her?” He asked anxiously.

“Yeah, she’s in room-“

Peter ran off before she could finish her sentence. Running through the hall, he finally spotted her room stopping dead in his tracks the moment he entered. He didn’t know what to say, was she going to hate him? Would she break up with him? He didn’t blame her, he did cause her to almost die. 

“G-Get in here loser,” Michelle rasped. “I want my boyfriend.”

“You're ok,” Peter cried relief washing over him. She didn’t look as pale as earlier, that was a good sign. “MJ I-I’m so sorry if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t-“

MJ put her hand over his mouth shushing him before wiping his tears away. “Last time I checked Peter Parker wasn’t some murderous alien.” He laughed sniffling once more. “Now quit your whining I want some Spidey cuddles.”

Peter flopped down beside her tucking himself under the blankets. MJ rested her head on her chest drawing small patterns on his hand. 

“Tell Ned I said anything about Spidey cuddles and I will end you.”

Peter snorted. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too, loser.”


	31. Whumptober Day 31: Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of blood

Peter gasped the moment his body slammed into the concrete. Metal hands tightly wrapped around his throat. Black spots filled his vision as he tries to squirm out from its grip. He wheezed struggling to find air for his burning lungs. 

_He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe._

His body ached, suit practically torn to shreds as blood spilled out between the tears. Karen was long gone, he couldn’t contact anyone. He was alone pinned against the ground struggling for his life. 

He’s never been so scared, scared of leaving of his loved ones behind. Peter wondered how May would react, she lost too much already. His friends, would they be ok? Ned was his guy in the chair, his best friend, he didn’t need to lose someone. MJ, his girlfriend of eight months. They didn’t even get to celebrate a year together. And what about Tony? His father figure, his friend-

 _His attacker._

Peter's eyes watered staring up at the man he barely recognized. His mentor’s eyes were lifeless, lacking any emotion. The Tony he knew wouldn’t hurt him but here he was dying at the hands of the person he trusted the most. And it was all his fault.

* * *

The team was on a mission in Europe, Berlin in fact. This time however they weren’t fighting each other in some airport, they were hunting down a terrorist. Some ugly white dude hell bent on striking fear into people around the world. 

He already hit a few other cities, causing mass chaos. The team was finally called in after the bomber hit Rome causing normal civilians to lash out on one another. Whatever chemicals he started to use struck enough fear in the UN to call the Avengers to assemble. 

The team managed to get a tip from one of Natasha’s old “friends” that the next target was Berlin and that he was hiding out in some apartment complex. What they didn’t expect was just the amount of bombs that were already placed around the city. 

The team was stretched out across the city leaving Peter alone with Tony to investigate a construction site left empty for the day. 

“Eyes up kiddo this guy is known for rigging his bomb sites.”

“I know Mr. Stark I was there during the mission briefing.”

Tony scoffed scanning the room. “You mean when you fell asleep on my shoulder? I know Cap can be pretty extensive with his briefings but I don't think he’s that boring. Don’t tell him I said that last part though, I’ll never live it down.”

Peter shook his head thankful his mentor couldn’t see the blush growing on his cheeks. “He just kept rambling and I don’t know I literally grew up with his PSA’s. So I kinda just have a habit of tuning him out sometimes.”His mentor laughed loudly as Peter shrugged. “He has a soothing voice what can I say.”

“You’re something else kid.”

He shot Tony a wink before silently following behind trying to mindful of his surroundings. From what he heard, a couple of bomb squads set off the bomb early and things went downhill quickly. 

His mentor stopped abruptly signaling Peter to stop. “FRIDAY is detecting a signature matching one of the bombs. Wait here.”

“I can-“

“You are not stepping anywhere close to a bomb. Not if I can help it.” Tony pointed at him. “Stay put.”

He huffed watching his mentor slowly creep up to the location of the bomb. From what Peter could see, it was a black box with a few wires sticking out. Definitely looked rushed than the ones he has seen. He watched his mentor open the box gently working on disarming it. 

Peter leaned against the wall trying to get a better look at the action. His sense buzzed, hairs standing up on the back of his neck. His whole body screamed danger. 

“Uh, Mr. Stark-“

“Not now bud, I need to focus.”

That’s when his ears picked up the slightest click. He turned his head to the wall he was leaning on. A small thin wire blended into the wall seemingly leaning right towards Tony. Peter heard about click as he shifted his weight. 

He turned, backing away from the watching a green light flash quickly. His blood ran cold, he just set off one of the bomb’s traps. 

“Mr. Stark-“

He was too late, the bomb already fired knocking Peter into a newly constructed wall. He fell to the ground with a loud thud heat from the explosions washing over him. Prices of debris fell on him, trapping him against the floor. 

His ear rang as his vision blurred. He definitely had a concussion from a blast like that. That least he was a few feet back. It’s not like he was right next to the bomb-

_Tony._

His eyes snapped opened trying to free himself. Clawing his way out, he stumbled coughing on the dust that filled the air. Peter’s suit was a mess, but still mostly intact. He felt fine for the most part. No murderous vibes coming off him. But that didn’t matter, he needed to find Tony.

“Mr. Stark!” He shouted working his way through the debris. “Karen! Call the team and tell them-“ He was met by static as he cursed loudly. He was on his own for now. 

Peter was lifting up a piece of concrete when he noticed the broken red and gold nanosuit. Throwing the debris to the side he started digging trying to pull his mentor to safety. 

“Oh God,” He muttered still digging noticing Tony’s faceplate missing its other half. “Please be alive, please be alive.”

Once he could the head freed he started working on Tony’s arms and chest. His mentor head shifted, looking directly at Peter. The suits eyes glowed as Peter’s sense screamed danger. He looked around no noticing harmful it was only him and-

Peter gasped loudly the moment Tony’s hand grabbed his neck. He jerked away kicking his mentor back as he scrambled onto his feet. This wasn’t good, not at all.

“Tony it’s me,” He said slowly as the suit drug its own way out. Tony’s suit was badly damaged but that didn’t stop him from making his way towards Peter. He aimed his repulsor at him. “Oh no.”

Peter ran away back towards the spot he came from barely missing the blast. He couldn’t fight Tony, what if he hurt him? His mentor didn’t know what his was doing right now.

Peter always thought he was a fast runner but what he didn’t think about was the fact that Tony can fly. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown into a wall at high speed. Over and Over again until his world went black.

* * *

When he finally came to, he couldn’t breathe. A strong mental hand rested tightly around his neck. He gasped loudly the moment his body was lifted from the ground and slammed into the concrete.

_He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe._

Black spots filled his vision as he got desperate for air. His lungs were burning, he needed to breathe. With all his might he clenched his fist sending it straight into Tony’s head. 

His mentor’s faceplate broke off as the hand around his neck loosen. He gasped kicking Tony back a few feet. Peter wheezed coughing from the lack of oxygen. He needed to stop his mentor before other got hurt. 

“Tony, stop!” He rasped. “Please! It’s me, Peter!”

Tony’s lifeless eyes stared back at him, he only had a stern expression that Peter only saw when he’s beating bad guys. His mentor was trying to kill him, he was going to have to fight Tony.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered before charging at the man. 

What followed next was something Peter never thought would happen even. The man he practically worshiped as a kid who later became another father figure to him was trying to beat him to ground. Tony didn’t hold back, he fired his weapons, he shocked Peter, and more importantly, he brought out his sword. 

Only by change was Peter able to break off the sword before getting a few good hits in. He prayed the team would arrive soon, he needed back up. Someone to help detain his mentor. 

Peter stopped punching noticing the blood dripping from Tony’s mouth. He did that, he actually hurt Tony. To shocked at his actions he didn’t seem his mentor’s charming at him. Soon he found himself on the ground in another choke hold. 

He squirmed begging Tony to stop. He wanted Tony back, the same man who ditched a whole day of meetings to cheer him up after a horrible day at school. The man who watched movies with him, tinkered in the lab with, and even built legos with. 

His vision blurred as senses overwhelmed him. He needed to grabbed something, he needed to knock his mentor off him. Peter felt something metal and quickly wrapped his hands around the base. It felt like a pipe, he could use a pipe. 

Sending one last kick to Tony’s he raised the pipe up only to hear a loud gasped as his mentor slumped forward. Peter wheezed breathing heavily as he felt something sticking on his hands. 

_Blood. It’s was blood._

Peter’s eyes fell on the object that he thought was a pipe only to realize that it was the sword he broke off moments ago.

“Pete?” Tony gagged blood spilling out of his mouth as he fell to the floor.

_He just stabbed Tony. He stabbed him._

He screamed in horror rushing to his mentor’s side. Blood pooled out of him into a large puddle on the floor. Peter was crying at his point keeping the pressure on the wound he caused. 

“Don’t die, don’t die.” He begged sobbing. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to.”

Tony didn’t move, he only breathed shallow breathes. Peter screamed for someone to help him. This was Uncle Ben all over again. He couldn't lose Tony, not this way. 

_This was all his fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, that's officially the end of Whumptober! Thank you _so much_ for the support! I plan on doing it next year so get ready lol ;) I hope everyone had a great Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> I will also be posting Whumptober on Tumblr (same name) so I'll try and get everything out on time! Enjoy :)


End file.
